Izuki
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: The Hokage has fallen and Konoha is in its darkest hour; but two women will come to change it all: One to bring the shinobi back to their feet, the other to face the secrets of her past and try to save the last member of her family. Will they succeed?
1. Destined Meeting

Hello, here I am with a new story. There are just a few things I feel the need to point out first: this story was written in a time when I didn't yet like Itachi, which is why he's the 'evil guy' here, also some details of the timeline and the identities of Naruto's parents hadn't yet been revealed; while the second I've been able to mostly sort it out, the first I chose not to arrange it, for it wouldn't complicate things a bit too much (so if you feel I'm not following the timeline, that's because I'm really not, sorry). This is technically an AU anyway, the story will go a different direction from cannon starting at the very first scene mentioned in the chapter, and though I will bring up some things from cannon in the future, I'll mostly stir this in a completely new direction.

This story is mostly finished already, so the updates will depend entirely on the reviews, I just have a few more details to sort out: like making this a NaruSaku or a SasuSaku...oh, and there's another couple, but that's decided already.

Hope ou'll like this!

Izuki

_By: Lalaith__ Quetzalli. _

Disclaimer: I do not own nor the story nor the characters of Naruto (I honestly don't remember the name of its mangaka). This story is mine and it changes the events of the anime from the chapter where Itachi and Sasuke meet again on. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 1.- Destiny meeting. **

"Stupid little brother…"

That same phrase rang again and again in his ears, as his body tried to endure the continuous kicks and punches; but it wasn't easy, his attacker was older, bigger, stronger and much more evil than him, and the mental torment to which he had just been submitted just made things worse.

Behind Itachi stood his follower and beyond him Naruto, Jiraiya, and one of his toads; all unmoving, not knowing what to do to help Sasuke.

"You're weak." Itachi told Sasuke on the ear. "And you wanna know why? Because you're missing…hate."

There was venom spilling from his words, leaking from Itachi's mouth and into his little brother, the one who had admired him so much; his older brother, his example to follow, his hero and…the one who had destroyed his family.

Itachi laughed at the useless attempts of Sasuke to break free and attack. Feeling he'd already won this fight Itachi prepared to give his already semi-unconscious brother one last punch.

But just before his hand reached Sasuke's gut, another hand got in the way.

The hand was white, it belonged to a female figure currently standing next to Sasuke and Itachi; she looked in her twenties, her skin was a porcelain white, her eyes a deep blue, almost purple, her clothes consisted on black tight-pants, a dark blue sleeveless blouse with a high neck and a thin navy-blue rim, bandages around her ankles and wrists, and her shoes were those of a ninja; her hair was a shiny black, long to her waist, pulled back in two braids, her forelocks were a dark purple, curled on the tips and reached only to her shoulders.

"Who the hell are you?!" Itachi's follower yelled, as he tried to hit the newcomer with his big sword, Samehada.

But the woman just raised her free hand, it emitted a sudden glow, and a second later the other ninja crashed into the wall, more stunned than injured.

"Don't get into this!" she hissed. "This is between Itachi-san and me."

"I can't believe you're here." Itachi finally said, giving a step back. "You finally tired of running away?"

"That's out of the topic." She replied. "I once told you I would make you pay if you dared touch Sasuke-kun."

"He began it all." Itachi said as an excuse. "He tried to attack me, but of course he's so weak." He turned to look at his brother laying now completely unconscious on the ground. "I wonder what he has been doing all these years, nothing worthy of course."

"And you believe what you've been doing is worthy?" she was being sarcastic of course. "You believe killing and destroying is more worthy than studying and giving his best to become a good ninja."

"What may you know about what being a ninja is? After all, you were the one who ran away so long ago."

"At least I wasn't the one who killed all the clan before deciding to get away."

"It was all done with a specific purpose."

"Shut up! You and your specific purposes are nothing but b******t! What purpose can there be in destroying not only a clan but those who once called you a family, who said you were their pride?"

"The Clan, the clan, the clan, it's always about the clan. I'm tired of being considered nothing but a part of the clan."

"That's no excuse to kill them all!"

"You know, we could go on arguing this forever, and it would still be useless, our opinions will never be the same."

"No, you've changed too much."

"I've turned into the best ninja ever."

"You've turned into an assassin."

"I have forgiven your life twice already, there won't be a third. Get in my way again and I'll kill you."

"Would you truly?"

"I killed father and mother, of course I will kill you."

"Then heed my advice too. Because if you do as much as even trying to hurt Sasuke-kun, I will forget I ever called you family, that I ever respected you, you'll die by my hand."

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Don't try me. You aren't the only one who changed in these years. And even if it pains me so, if you just try to harm Sasuke-kun…you will die."

There was an uncomfortable silence that lasted a few seconds before Itachi turned around and left the place, without uttering a single word the other criminal followed him.

After a few seconds of wait to make sure they were truly gone the woman dropped to her knees next to Sasuke, her expression changed from one of fight to one of concern.

"Sasuke, Sasuke-kun listen to me, wake up please." She called.

"Who are you?" Jiraiya asked approaching her slowly.

"There's no time for that." The woman replied. "Sasuke-kun is in a delicate state."

"Is he gonna be alright?" Naruto asked worriedly.

The woman looked at him for a moment; her eyes reflected something, as if she knew something about Naruto.

"I'm gonna have to use that special jutsu." The woman murmured, more to herself than to those behind her.

"How do we know you will help Sasuke-kun and not hurt him further?" Jiraiya asked.

"Because I would never do such a thing as harming Sasuke-kun." She explained, and there was such a caring tone in her voice that Jiraiya believed her.

And so she began doing a series of seals with her hands, preparing herself to do whatever she was planning on doing to help Sasuke.

"Oh, and, my sensei is coming." The woman added. She made a last seal over her forehead, then touched Sasuke's and said: "Risei Kaihou!"

The chakra seemed to concentrate in her forehead, and then project into Sasuke's head; it lasted just for a second before the woman fell unconscious, half of her body over Sasuke.

"Nani?" Naruto was confused, what had just happened?

Jiraiya was in no better situation.

And it all seemed to complicate even more when another woman entered the scene: dressed in dark green short pants, a blouse that showed more cleavage than would be recommended, and an open green tunic; with amber eyes and blonde hair pulled back in two pigtails.

"Tsunade-san?!" Jiraiya cried out.

.---.

A couple of hours had passed since the incident with Itachi. Sasuke was laying in a bed, his wounds had already been treated and he was sleeping. Naruto was sitting in a chair next to him, turning to the window every couple of minutes, as if expecting that other ninja, Itachi, to come back to kill Sasuke. In the bed next to Sasuke laid the other woman, the one who had saved Sasuke, she was being treated by Tsunade and another woman with short chocolate brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in a white shirt, dark pants and tunic.

"What happened to her?" Jiraiya asked, standing between the beds, watching everything.

"She's drained out of chakra, and I believe she somehow got a mental injury." Tsunade explained as she analyzed the woman's state. "Was she attacked?"

"Iie." Jiraiya shook his head for extra emphasis. "She wasn't attacked, neither physically nor in any way."

"Maybe it had to do with that jutsu she did." Naruto suggested.

"Jutsu?" Shizune asked.

"Exactly what jutsu did she use?" Tsunade asked, almost fearing the answer.

"I believe she said something like Mental Reveal…" Naruto began.

"No, it wasn't reveal, it was release." Jiraiya corrected. "She said 'Mind Release'."

"Damn it!" Tsunade cursed.

Jiraiya saw how she began concentrating a green chakra in her hands and projecting it into the unconscious woman's head.

"What is it?" Jiraiya asked. "Tsunade-san, what does that jutsu means?"

"It means that I have almost nothing to do." Tsunade replied. "Any harm she may have acquired by using that jutsu, there's nothing I can do to heal it."

"A wound you can't heal?" Jiraiya asked, not believing it. "It's impossible."

"No, it isn't." Tsunade said, she turned to the unconscious woman. "Damn it, why did you have to use that jutsu?"

"She called you sensei, right before doing that jutsu." Jiraiya remembered. "I didn't know you had taken a student."

"She's been my student for a very long time." Tsunade said, giving little importance to the comment. "Although this last year she's been working on her own techniques, most of them truly wonderful, although some of the last ones she made I don't know what consequences they may have."

"You don't know of the consequences of this one?" Jiraiya guessed.

"Iie, I do." Tsunade replied. "She explained this technique to me once. She even told me she had created specifically to counterattack one of Uchiha Itachi's. But as she never tried it before, not even she knew what the consequences might be."

Silence reigned for a couple of minutes.

"Anyway, why are you here Jiraiya-san?" Tsunade asked, sitting on a chair. "Accompanied by two genins of the Secret Village of Konoha, one of them the last member of the Uchiha Clan."

"I came here with Naruto on a mission." Jiraiya explained. "Sasuke arrived here afterwards. I believe he somehow found out Itachi was looking for Naruto."

Tsunade just nodded, Jiraiya guessed she already knew Naruto had the kyuubi and that's why the Akatsuki was looking for him; or she just didn't care.

"Your student seemed to know where to find us." Jiraiya said.

"Yes, she's quite talented at finding other people." Tsunade said, it was obvious she didn't wish to go into details. "And, what was that mission? It must be good, to bring you out of your solitude and in the company of a kid."

"I've taken Naruto as my student." Jiraiya explained.

"As teacher as student." Tsunade said sarcastically.

"What are you insinuating?" Jiraiya asked raising a brow.

"I insinuate nothing, I say the things directly." Tsunade replied.

Shizune just watched their exchange in silence, fearing a possible fight between the two. But, surprisingly enough, Tsunade returned her full attention to the woman in the bed and ignored Jiraiya completely.

"What mission brought you here Jiraiya-sama?" Shizune asked.

"I came looking for Tsunade-san in fact." Jiraiya said. "You probably do not know, but Konoha was attacked recently."

"I do know." Tsunade said.

This surprised Jiraiya a bit.

"News travel fast." Tsunade said as an excuse. "But what does that attack has to do with me?"

"Orochimaru killed the Sandaime." Jiraiya blurted out.

"What?!" both Tsunade and Shizune cried out in shock.

"It cannot be, are you sure?" Tsunade asked.

"I am sure!" Naruto cried out standing up. "I truly don't know who the hell that Orochimaru is, but he attacked us during the Chunin exam, and then in the finals, I've been told he was behind the treason of those from the Sand Village."

"That's just like him." Tsunade said sitting down again. "Making others work for his purposes while he stands back and looks."

"You think Orochimaru-sama is looking for Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

"That may be, but I'm not sure." Jiraiya admitted. "What brings me here is something related more with Konoha."

Naruto would later admit he was rather surprised to see Jiraiya, or like he called him Ero-sennin (perverted hermit) acting so seriously for the first time since he had met him.

"The mission that brought me here is that the Konoha Council has voted on you to be the fifth." Jiraiya finally said.

"Nani?!" This time Tsunade and Shizune were the ones in shock.

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled. "You never told me you were looking for a new Hokage! And you pretend this woman to become a Hokage?! No way!!"

"You doubt my abilities?!" Tsunade yelled angrily at him.

"You should not doubt Tsunade-sama's abilities." Shizune said, trying to calm down the two of them. "After all, she is one of the Densetsu Sannins."

"You cannot become Hokage." Naruto insisted.

"Wanna test me?" Tsunade dared him. "Lets go outside."

"Fine with me." Naruto said mad.

"Fine."

They were about to jump out the window when a voice interrupted them…

"Matte…"

Tsunade forgot everything about Naruto in a second, as she turned to the just-awoken woman in the bed.

Shizune was already checking her vital signs.

"I'm fine Shizune-san." The woman assured. "Just a bit weak."

"Wanna explain me why you used that Jutsu when you knew the risks?" Tsunade asked.

"Precisely because of that." The woman replied. "I knew the risks of doing that technique, as I knew the risks of not doing it and letting Sasuke-kun endure the consequences of what Itachi-san did to him."

"You'll never change." Tsunade said with a sigh.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Jiraiya asked.

"My name is Hirome." The woman replied. "I'm Tsunade-sama's student."

"You're an Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

This question brought great shock to everyone.

"I believe I heard something you said while arguing whit Sasuke-kun's brother." Naruto explained. "You talked about calling him family."

"Hai." Hirome nodded. "I once called him family, but that was a very long time ago, when I was considered as a part of the Uchiha Clan; before I left Konoha with Tsunade-sensei." She turned to the bed next to her. "Sasuke…"

"He's alright." Tsunade assured him. "Thanks to you if I may add. He must be able to wake up in a day, or two at the most."

"Good." Hirome smiled and laid back in some cushions. "I know about you Jiraiya-sama, but I'm afraid I don't know who you are." She turned to Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, a ninja from Konoha, and the future Hokage."

"Just a stupid person would want to be Hokage." Tsunade said icily.

"I'm not stupid!" Naruto yelled. "Becoming a Hokage is my dream! I'll become Hokage one day, and everyone will recognize my power!"

It seemed that Tsunade was about to retort when Hirome spoke:

"That dream will truly be a difficult one to achieve Naruto-san." Hirome said. "But I don't doubt that if you give your all, you will achieve it one day."

"Hirome-san, don't give him false illusions." Tsunade said.

"They aren't false illusions Tsunade-sensei." Hirome replied. "It's wonderful to have dreams, to wish to do something with your life; something that gives you a reason for living. And that dream in particular, this isn't the first time you hear someone saying it."

"Don't bring that up now." Tsunade said coldly.

"Please Tsunade-sensei, if you don't do it for us, do it for them then." Hirome pleaded. "In their memory, in their honor."

With the last words Jiraiya finally understood of who they were talking about: Nawaki, Tsunade's little brother, and Dan, Tsunade's boyfriend; they both died a long time before, when Konoha was still in constant war.

"I agree with Hirome-san." Shizune said. "You must remember Tsunade-sama, you are the granddaughter of the first, he wished to help protect Konoha; now Konoha needs you to protect it."

Tsunade stood in silent, she definitely didn't like when Shizune and Hirome agreed on something against her.

"No matter what you decide I will go to Konoha." Hirome said seriously.

This seemed to truly surprise Tsunade.

"I cannot run away from the past forever." Hirome said, more to herself than to those around her. "This was due to happen one day. It is time for me to confront everything I ran away from six years ago." She sighed watching Sasuke again. "For the memory of those I loved, for me, and for…Sasuke…"

Naruto noticed there was something strange in her way of referring to Sasuke, not something bad but strange nonetheless; but he preferred not to mention it.

"Fine." Tsunade said after a while in silence. "We are going to Konoha first thing tomorrow morning."

"Arigato Tsunade-sensei." Hirome said with a sweet smile.

"Hai, hai." Tsunade nodded. "Now go to sleep, you need to rest before we travel."

Hirome nodded and got under the covers again; laying on her side, looking right at the sleeping Sasuke, she smiled before she closed her eyes, drifting into sleep.


	2. Challenge

**Chapter 2.- ****Challenge.**

Hirome was pacing in the office where Tsunade was preparing herself to go out and be officially proclaimed as the Godaime Hokage. Shizune approached her.

"Are you okay?" Shizune asked.

"Hai, I'm fine." Hirome answered, then she changed her mind. "No, thinking it better I'm not fine. I don't understand why they had to send me to deliver the message of the upcoming ceremony to all those cities; and now they say I must be here…"

"But you would prefer if you could be with Sasuke." Shizune finished for her.

Hirome nodded, a sad sigh escaped her lips.

"I haven't seen him in so long." Hiromi said sadly. "I wish to be there, next to him, to help him, to take care of him, like I used to six years ago."

"Such a long time has passed. "Shizune nodded. "But if I remember correctly the Uchiha Clan was murdered five years ago, not six."

"You're right." Hirome nodded. "But I left Konoha one year before."

"And I decided to follow you two as well." Shizune finished.

Their conversation was interrupted when Tsunade suddenly walked out her office; her attire was the same as always, except that she now wore the traditional white and red hat with the Kage symbol over her head.

The presentation of Tsunade, one of the Densetsu Sannin, as the Godaime Hokage was made successfully. Everyone in Konoha who knew her seemed to agree immediately, and those who didn't had heard enough about her to support the Council's decision too.

Shizune, as Tsunade's assistant watched everything from behind; she believed it had truly been a good idea to return to Konoha, not just for her and Tsunade, but for Hirome too.

And Hirome, she was standing in the edge of that terrace, in the middle of the long staircase that lead to the Hokage's office and sleeping quarters. From there she had a wonderful view of everything and everyone; but just one was in her mind.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered.

And there he was, his expression as stern as ever; carrying just a couple of bandages on his arms and one around his torso, hidden by the shirt, those were the reminders of that fight that took place not long ago.

.---.

The following morning Hirome woke up as early as she could, took a shower, got dressed and prepared to leave, she was about to leave when the sound of a throat clearing was heard.

"Damn…" Hirome cursed under her breath.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tsunade asked from behind her.

"To where I must, where I should have been since the day we arrived." Hirome answered.

"Fine, I understand." Tsunade nodded. "But first I have to talk to you about something. I promise it will be short and you'll be able to go soon enough."

"That's what you said right before the Council decided to send me as a messenger to all the cities around." Hirome replied sarcastically.

Tsunade just smirked.

"Tsunade-sensei, I may be your student, but I'm not stupid." Hirome said raising a brow. "I really want to go see Sasuke-kun and talk to him, and I don't have time for foolishness."

"If you consider foolishness that the Elders want you to become part of the Council…" Tsunade said casually.

"Nani?!" Hirome yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Hey girl, I can bet you just woke up at least half of the village." Tsunade said with a bigger smirk in her face.

"Don't play with me." Hirome replied getting mad. "What do you mean the Elders want me to be part of the Council?"

"That exactly, they want you to be a part of the Council."

"There must be a mistake, they cannot want me to be a part of the Council; they don't even know me."

"They know you're a great Jounin who once belonged to Konoha and has returned now. That you're my pupil, the only one I have taken in about ten years; that's a lot you know, and the only thing they seem to be in need of knowing."

"Well, then tell them I am forced to decline." Hirome said trying to keep her composure. "I have too many personal problems right now to get in more."

"Are you talking about Sasuke?"

"I'm talking about Sasuke-kun, and about Itachi-san, and about all this thing of the treason, and the vengeance."

"The past seems to be still hunting you."

"And it will forever hunt me, unless I turn and face it right back; there won't be any future, nor for me nor for Sasuke-kun until all this ghosts from the past are set to rest, and all the problems are given a definite end."

"You sound confident."

"I am. I've been running away long enough. No more."

"Fine. I'll tell the Elders you wanted to take time to settle down and arrange some personal business before you take a definite decision."

Hirome didn't fully like what her sensei was saying, because it meant she still held the hope that Hirome would change her mind and accept become a part of the Council, but she also knew it was the best she would be getting; and what Tsunade said should give her at least some time to find a solution to that endless whirl of problems that was her life.

.---.

Hirome was walking by some streets, she expected to reach the hospital before noon and still find Sasuke there. Just as she was entering the building she crashed into a pink-haired green-eyed girl.

"Gomen." Hirome apologized immediately.

But the girl didn't answer her, she seemed to be too occupied crying.

"Daijoubu ka?" Hirome asked looking right at her.

"It's just I don't know what to do." The girl confessed. "My two best friends just fought, it was awful. I just don't know what to do."

"Are you sure they were fighting?" Hirome asked. "Maybe it was just part of their training."

"I know Naruto-kun is capable of such bad jokes, but not Sasuke-kun." The girl assured.

"Sasuke-kun, as in Uchiha Sasuke-kun?" Hirome asked, surprised of the coincidence.

"You know him?" the girl asked.

"Hai." Hirome nodded. "I'm…an old family friend. Came to visit him."

"Then you should know he just left." The girl told her. "Right after the fight, both him and Naruto-kun left."

"Did Sasuke-kun say where was he going?" Hirome asked, she definitely didn't like the idea of crossing all Konoha to find him.

"Iie, he didn't." the girl shook her head. "By the way my name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"Ah, I've heard your name, Naruto-san couldn't stop mentioning you in the way here." Hirome said with a smile.

"You're the woman who helped Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun." Sakura seemed to finally understand.

"Yes, that's who I am." Hirome nodded. "My name is Hirome. And if you excuse me Sakura-san, I must find Sasuke-kun."

Sakura nodded and stepped aside.

Hirome immediately ran to the top of the building, where she could see the results of the two teens fight.

"The Chidori." Hirome murmured to herself, fingering where one of the last attacks had impacted, then her eyes turned to one much worse. "This wasn't made by a Chidori." She touched it slowly, trying to feel the remnants of the attack. "Rasengan."

"You still have that special talent to identify the attack just by seeing its consequences." A male voice called from behind her.

"And you still like sneaking upon other people Kakashi-san." She replied.

"I wouldn't have believed you to be back, weren't I seeing you with my own eyes." Kakashi said looking at her.

"Is it that incredible that I return?" Hirome asked, although the answer was obvious.

"You left almost six years ago." Kakashi reminded her. "Without a word, or a letter, or even a little goodbye. You just disappeared from the night to the morning."

"I was young, and immature, I didn't know what I was doing. What was happening was so hard for me the only thing I could think of was to run away, to escape. But now I know I can't continue running away forever. It's time to face the truth." She sighed. But for that I first need to find Sasuke-kun."

"Then you know he's not here."

"I know, I found his teammate, Sakura-san, at the hospital's entrance, she told me what had happened. I must find him, right away."

"You know we still have to talk about some things."

"I know; and don't worry, I'm not planning on running away again for the time being. But right now I do need to find Sasuke-kun."

Kakashi nodded.

Without a single word more Hirome jumped to the edge of the roof, and then away. She ran through a lot of streets, looking for any signal of Sasuke, but what she found was totally different; she was right outside the limits of Konoha when she saw them:

"They are…invaders…" Hirome murmured watching the four travelers from a tree. "They are four, and their protector indicates they are from…¿The Sound Village? Something must be definitely wrong here." She jumped from tree to tree while thinking up a plan. "I can't let them enter Konoha."

Just as the four mysterious travelers were reaching Konoha Hirome left her hiding place and dropped to the ground, right in front of them.

"You won't enter this village." Hirome said. "Go back to where you came from."

"You're foolish if you believe you have any chance in stopping us." One of the four said, he had three pairs of arms instead of one.

"More likely stupid." The woman said.

"I don't have time to loose it with you, I have other things to do, more important things." Hirome said mockingly.

"Then get out of our way." A third man, fat, said.

"I already have enough problems to manage to add you to them, and I can't have you walking around right now so." Hirome didn't seem affected by the threats. "I suggest you leave right now or face the consequences."

The four ninjas laughed, they shouldn't have.

"I don't have time so…" Hirome chose her technique fast. "Kasumi Teien no Jutsu!"

It was one of her favorite techniques, taught to her by a very god friend, the 'Mist Garden', it was a technique based on illusions, and one of her best too. There was one worse, the 'Nightmare Torment', but she didn't wish to use that unless there was no other choice that technique could be truly dangerous, not just for her opponents, but for herself.

Hirome let the technique affect the four ninjas, until they began attacking each other, each believing to be fighting Konoha ninjas instead of their companions.

When considering they were weak enough Hirome broke the technique.

"I hope that teaches you not to mess with me when I'm busy." Hirome said. "Now leave."

This time the four ninjas didn't argue with her, they left immediately.

"Fine, one problem less." Hirome murmured to herself. "Now I really must find Sasuke-kun."

Hirome closed her eyes and concentrated, since being a child she had had the ability to locate others by their chakra; it was a very rare to be born with such a talent, like was her case, and even if it could be learnt through training, it was even harder to do so.

After a couple of seconds she located Sasuke's chakra, he was near the Village's gates.

"Which means he plans on leaving Konoha." Hirome murmured to herself as she ran in the right direction. "I can't let that happen. I can't let him commit the same mistake Itachi-san and I made, I can't let him ruin his life."

With that decision she concentrated her chakra on her feet, so her speed increased. She reached Konoha's gates in a matter of seconds. And as she reached the place, she found Sasuke and Sakura were there, arguing in high voices.

"Onegai Sasuke-kun, don't do this." Sakura insisted. "You can't leave."

"I can and I will." Sasuke said. "I have nothing to do in this village."

"Yes there is." Sakura insisted. "Continue training with us, so you'll become stronger."

"I will never be stronger if I continue in this village of foolish pacifists." Sasuke replied. "I must be stronger, just that way I will be able to defeat Itachi. And the strength I need, I won't find it here."

"Onegai Sasuke… You can't leave." Sakura was about to cry already. "You can't leave because…because you're too important to me…" she sobbed. "Please Sasuke-kun, I promise if you stay I'll do everything in my power so you won't regret it. I'll do my best so you'll be happy here, onegai."

Hirome couldn't believe what she was hearing, this girl…this young woman, was exposing her heart as a last resource so Sasuke wouldn't leave Konoha. She was truly courageous, or too foolish.

Sasuke didn't even answer her, he just turned around and made his way to the gates. He was about to reach them when a female figure dropped to the ground right before him.

"Don't you dare give one more step, Uchiha Sasuke-kun." Hirome said seriously.

"I don't know who you are miss, and I really don't care." Sasuke said coldly. "Get out of my way or…"

"Or what?" Hirome asked raising a brow.

"I'm not in a good mood right now." Sasuke said angrily.

"Usually it was Itachi-san the one who never seemed to be in a good mood." Hirome said ironically. "You used to be sweet and happy."

"What may you know about me?!" Sasuke yelled, losing his patience.

"I know Sasuke-kun." She assured him.

Hirome gave a step forward, out from the shadows, the sunlight hitting her straight in the face, revealing her features.

Sasuke gasped when he saw her.

"It can't be…" he murmured. "You can't be."

"But I am." Hirome assured him.

"You are dead." Sasuke insisted. "Oka-san was told you died in a catastrophe in the Rock Village."

"I was there when that catastrophe happened." Hirome nodded. "But I didn't die. Tsunade-sensei decided we should leave because some ninjas were pursuing us and it wouldn't be fair for those in the village, who had just survived a natural disaster, to be involved in a battle for personal reasons."

"Why didn't you ever visit, or at least write?" Sasuke asked.

"I know it was rude of me, but I believed it would be better that way." Hirome explained. "After the awful terms in which I left Konoha I was so depressed I made myself believe I couldn't return until I had become truly strong, until I could prove all the time absent was worth it."

"I would have preferred if you had been here."

"I know. Leaving Konoha all those years ago is the worst thing I've ever done. And even when I know you might never forgive me, still I'm here to ask you for a second chance."

Sakura didn't know what to do, although she believed it would be best if she remained silent. From what she could hear those two had once been truly close. Sakura's mind drifted off, until she began wondering if those two were something more than just friends. It may sound strange with the obvious difference in their ages, but even then, one never knows.

Suddenly Sakura felt something was about to happen.

"Abunai!" Sakura couldn't help but cry out.

Hirome's movements were so fast no one without a sharingan could be able to make them out.

"Karui Mamoru no Jutsu!" Hirome called.

The 'Ethereal Shield', one of the protecting techniques Hirome had learnt from Tsunade, the shield immediately surrounded her and the two genins.

There was an explosion right above them when the bomb hit the shield, but the shield remained; Hirome waited until the dust settled to put it down.

"What was that?" Sakura asked. "Who's attacking Konoha?"

She couldn't believe it, the village had just survived, with great difficulty, one attack from Orochimaru, if they were attacked again it wasn't likely they would survive.

"It wasn't an attack." Hirome said as she gave a few steps, there she took a piece of parchment from the ground. "It was a message."

"A message?" Sakura asked, confused.

"From who?" Sasuke asked.

Hirome unfolded the parchment and read what was written in it, she was in shock.

"Hirome-san?" Sakura asked.

For some reason Sasuke raised a brow when hearing the name, but said nothing.

"It's from Itachi-san." Hirome finally replied.

"Nani?!" Sasuke took the parchment from her hands and read it to himself.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. "Sasuke-kun?"

"He insists he'll get Naruto, and that if Hirome-san or I get in the middle, he'll kill us." Sasuke explained. "If I truly wish to fight him I must be ready."

"Ready? For what? When?" Sakura asked, she didn't like the sound of all this.

"For a final battle, in the woods surrounding Konoha, in three months." Sasuke replied.

"You can't accept." Sakura said worriedly.

"This isn't about accepting or not Sakura-san." Hirome said seriously. "Itachi-san has warned us he'll be coming in three months to get Naruto-san, and it is likely he won't be coming alone. There's no way to stop his upcoming, but we can stop him from achieving his goal." She turned to Sasuke. "We must be ready for him."

"You really plan on fighting him?" Sasuke seemed quite doubtful.

"Hai." Hirome said confidently. "I told him, no matter how much it pains me, if he insists on hurting those I care for, I won't permit it."

"Fine with me." Sasuke didn't really seem to care. "I must train."

"You should warn Naruto-san, Sakura-san." Hirome suggested. "I don't think he will want to be left behind in this one. I must go talk to Tsunade-sensei."

Without a single word more Hirome disappeared.

.---.

Tsunade had finally escaped the members of the Council.

"All these meetings are so boring…" Tsunade murmured to herself. "I sometimes wonder if it's fair that I want to get the poor girl into this…" she smirked. "Yeah, after all, she's good enough, she might even be able to get some of the boring work off my shoulders." She laughed to herself. "But right now I must get out 'a here." She was about to walk down the airs when a voice interrupted her.

"Running away from your duties again?" a female voice asked.

"Nani?!" Tsunade turned around violently, almost punching the newcomer, until she saw who it was. "You! You girl, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that, you're gonna drive me crazy one day, you know?"

"Well, it is your fault, you taught me." Hirome said as a matter of fact.

"So, you saw Sasuke-kun?" Tsunade asked as they entered Tsunade's office again.

"As a matter of fact, yes I did." Hirome answered as she sat down comfortably. "I suppose Kakashi-san already told you everything about his fight with Naruto-san so I'll go directly to what happened afterwards. I sensed four intruders that were about to enter Konoha."

"Intruders?"

"Hai. Ninjas from the Secret Village of Sound."

"What? You mean…"

"Iie, they came alone, Orochimaru wasn't with them. And they didn't make it to the gates. I managed to convince them it wasn't a good idea."

"You…"

"You know I can be really persuasive when I need to."

"Don't tell me you used the Night…"

"Iie, I used the "Mist Garden', even though I know the 'Nightmare Torment' is stronger, it's not one jutsu I can do lightly."

"You have problems and you created it."

"I know. But anyway, that wasn't all."

"I suspected as much. What happened?"

"Well, the intruders left without further problem. I managed to find Sasuke-kun and talk with him before he left the village. And then a message arrived."

"What kind of message?"

"A challenge, from Itachi-san."

"You can't joke with that…"

"I'm not joking Tsunade-sensei. I'm being very serious in this one. He says he and some of his companions will be coming to get Naruto-san, in three months."

"Then we must hide Naruto-kun and…"

"You know that will be useless as much as I do. The moment Itachi-san arrives he'll know his prey has left, and instead of leaving he'll burn Konoha to the ground. And anyway, the moment he knows what's going on Naruto-san won't want to leave."

"He doesn't have to know."

"Sasuke-kun and Sakura-san were there when the message arrived, believe me, Naruto-san will be knowing, if he doesn't by now."

"What do you suggest then?"

"I suggest we convince Jiraiya-sama to continue training him, and I'm sure Kakashi-san will help Sasuke-kun."

"Why Kakashi and not you?"

"You know the answer to that question Tsunade-sensei."

"You have to get rid of those ghosts of your past if you want to get back your life girl."

"I know. But first we must handle the matter at hand, and that is Itachi."

Suddenly they heard noises coming from outside the office. A second later one young ninja entered the room followed closely by two members of the ANBU.

"What's happening here?" Tsunade asked, her expression between mad, curious and amused.

"We're sorry Hokage-sama." One of the jounin began.

"We couldn't stop her." The other added.

Both Tsunade and Hirome turned to the 'intruder', it was no other than Sakura.

"Sakura-san?" Hirome asked, quite confused by the gennins actions.

"Train me." Was all Sakura said, her eyes fixed on Hirome.

* * *

Two reviews...well, it's not as much as I was hoping, but still, it's at least something. More than I got in the first chapter of a few fics at any rate. I hope this number will increase in the future, even though I'm changing cannon considerably, I still think the story is pretty good. Hope you'll be of the same opinion.

Ja ne!


	3. Early Morning Revelations

**Chapter 3.- ****Early Morning Revelations **

"Train me." Was all Sakura said, her eyes fixed on Hirome.

"What?" Hirome seemed quite confused.

"I want you to train me, Onegai." Sakura insisted.

"Why do you want me to train you Sakura-san?" Hirome asked.

"I saw you back at the gates, and Naruto-kun told me of your fight with Itachi, you're a wonderful jounin." Sakura explained.

"Arigato for the compliment, but that still doesn't explain me for what reason it is you want me to train you."

"I'm tired of feeling useless. I'm tired of feeling I bring more problems than solutions to Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun. They always have to risk themselves to save me, I don't want that to continue. I want to be able to fend for myself; I want to be able to help Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun instead of just being helped by them. Onegai, let me be your student."

All of those currently in the room were truly surprised of the way she had expressed, the confidence and passion that covered each of her words.

"Even if I accept you as my student, it wouldn't be easy." Hirome warned. "You have to understand it was Tsunade-san who trained me for the last six years of my life, and most of the jutsus she taught me are very complicated. It's not probable that you'll be able to learn properly any of them in just three months."

"Onegai, let me try." Sakura pleaded. "I'll try at my best. If there's one thing I've always been proud of, is that everyone says I am the best at controlling chakra. I do believe if I try hard enough I can learn whatever you may teach me to be useful in the upcoming battle. Onegai. I'll do whatever is needed."

"So be it." Hirome finally complied.

.---.

"I can't believe she said yes." Sakura was almost glowing of joy and excitement as she packed her belongings.

Hirome had told her they would be off in the woods training for the following two months and three weeks. The last week would be for them all to plan what to do when Itachi arrived.

"I'm leaving kaa-san." Sakura announced as she went to the door.

"Please take care Sakura-chan." Her mother told her.

"Don't worry kaa-san, I'll be fine, I'll just be training." Sakura told her.

Sakura had just told her mother she had convinced a jounin, student of Tsunade-sama to train her, she hadn't mentioned anything about the upcoming battle, surely her mother would fret if she knew.

As Sakura was running as fast as she could to Konoha's gates so as not to be late she almost crashed into Naruto.

"Itai!" Naruto cried out as he did fall down.

Sakura managed to concentrate the chakra and recovered her balance.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled at her. "Where are you going with all that?"

"To the woods." Sakura answered. "Hirome-san will be training me the following weeks."

"Is this because of that threat…" Naruto began.

"Hai. We've gotta be ready. I have to train. I promise you Naruto-kun I won't be a burden to you and Sasuke-kun anymore."

"But Sakura-chan…"

"I'm gonna be late. Matta ne!"

And with that she was soon out of sight.

'You'll never be a burden Sakura-chan.' Naruto finished the sentence in his mind.

"Fine." Naruto murmured self-confidently. "I must go find that Ero-sennin, he needs to supervise my training again."

.---.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was standing atop a mountain, practicing his Chidori. He knew that would be his best jutsu against his brother. But even when he tried hard to concentrate, Hirome's face always made its way into her mind.

"Why?" he finally yelled at no one in particular. "Why did you come back after all these years? And why exactly now? Why?"

.---.

Tsunade stood in front of a great window in her office, from which almost all Konoha could be seen. From there she could see Hirome and Sakura as they made their way into the woods, Naruto as he went looking for Jiraiya, and Kakashi as he followed the road Sasuke had taken some hours ago to the nearby mountains.

"A challenge from Uchiha Itachi and his companions of the Akatsuki Org., Tsunade-sama this is bad." Shizune said worriedly after she heard what was going on.

"I know Shizune-san." Tsunade said looking into the horizon. "But it was their decision to handle this on their own. And you know that at least with two of them, this is more important than a mere dare."

"They are taking this fight too personal." Shizune said disapprovingly.

"After all they've been through, I had expected no less from them."

"But still, if Itachi defeats them Konoha will be vulnerable, you know that. And as the Hokage it is your duty to…"

"I know what my duties are Shizune-san, you need not remind them to me. Of course I'll have an alternative plan if things were to go wrong, but just if…"

"As you wish Tsunade-sama." Shizune said as she left the office.

"You know Naruto-kun is looking for you, don't you Jiraiya-san?" Tsunade asked, turning to a window.

"Hai, I know." Jiraiya nodded carelessly. "I'll go to him in a moment, I just wanted to have a word with you first."

"Say what you want already and leave." Tsunade ordered.

"Do you really think it is wise to let them handle this on their own?"

"I don't know Jiraiya-san, I honestly don't know."

Jiraiya said nothing more and left in silence, knowing he had to find Naruto and begin his training. The upcoming battle was definitely going to be a hard one.

.---.

~Two Months later.~

Sakura crashed painfully into a tree trunk.

Hirome dropped from a high branch right in front of her.

"Have enough?" Hirome asked her.

"Not quite." Sakura answered getting back on her feet.

Sakura immediately threw six shuriken to Hirome, who dodged them easily.

"I believe you're loosing your good aim already Sakura-san." Hirome said.

"Not really." Sakura replied making a harsh movement with her hands.

And that was when Hirome realized her mistake, those shurikens had been aimed to the nearby trees, and they had chakra threads attached to them, forming a net around Hirome.

"Never underestimate me Hirome-sensei." Sakura said with a smile.

She wasn't a fool, she knew that web wouldn't be stopping the jounin for long, but she just needed a little time.

Hirome took her time to do a special jutsu to cut the strings (if she touched the strings they would give her something like an electric shock).

Sakura used that time to make a healing technique on herself, to heal the hit she had just gotten on her back, and some scratches she had on both arms.

Hirome waited for a moment after having freed herself before attacking the young gennin.

'It's incredible everything this girl has managed in just two months.' Hirome thought to herself. 'She already manages the healing almost to an expert level, the style of fighting both me and my sensei use, along with three of the most important of Tsunade-sensei's techniques and two of mine. She truly is a very special girl. She must have a very strong reason to be doing all this.'

And it was as if Sakura were answering Hirome's silent questions with her own thoughts:

'I won't be a burden ever again, I won't give problems to any of my teammates.' She thought. 'Next time I'll be the one protecting you Naruto-kun…Sasuke-kun…'

With that Sakura got back on her feet and prepared her next attack, she immediately threw three kunai to Hirome, followed by a multiplication illusion. That technique made the opponent believe that their opponent had thrown about two dozen of attacks, when just three were real.

"You sometimes forget Sakura-san, I'm one of the best at the Illusions." Hirome said with a cocked eyebrow. "Kasumi Teien no Jutsu!"

"I may have committed a mistake Hirome-sensei, but I'm not that foolish." Sakura said concentrating.

Before her a scene developed: it was Sasuke, his clothes seemed to be dirty, like after a day of a very long training, and he even had some minor injuries. He was calling Sakura's name, seemed to be looking for her, suddenly a rush was heard, and immediately afterwards a rain of shuriken and kunai fell on him, most of them hitting him.

'And to think that just some months ago this would have driven me crazy.' Sakura murmured to herself.

"You know Hirome-sensei, Kakashi-sensei used an illusion like this one on our first test after we graduated. Since then I promised I would never fall under such a thing again." Sakura said aloud. "Kai!"

The illusion dissipated and Sakura flipped backwards, moving just in time, Hirome had been about to punch her.

'She can really feel me even when being in an illusion, remarkable.' Hirome thought.

And it was true. Since the first day she had noticed Sakura had that special talent to sense those around her even if she couldn't see them, nor hear them nor use any of her physical senses, it was another to the list of things that made this young kunoichi truly special.

.---.

A few miles away, on the top of a mountain some rocks had just fallen as a result of the most recent attack. It was where Sasuke and Kakashi were training.

"Well, I must say you've improved a lot in such a little time Sasuke." Kakashi complimented him. "You can now manage the Chidori thrice a day. Although I would suggest you didn't use it a third time unless there is no other choice."

"Or what?" Sasuke asked. "Don't remind me about the cursed seal, I know about it already and I've managed to keep it under control."

"That I know." Kakashi nodded. "But still, you must have noticed you get completely drained after the third Chidori. So you must use it only if you're sure that with it you'll end the fight. If not, you'll be completely vulnerable to your enemy's attack."

None of them had mentioned Itachi's name, always referring to him as the enemy, or the opponent, but never saying his name, it was a way of concentrating just in the training, and not in the battle for which they were training.

The other thing that worried Kakashi was that Sasuke hadn't said a word about Hirome's arrival; Kakashi had already tried to get something out of him, at least to know if the shinobi was happy or not about the return of the young woman; but it was as if Sasuke hadn't even acknowledged her.

.---.

As for Naruto, he had been really occupied with Jiraiya, who was trying to teach him different jutsu that might come in handy in the upcoming battle. Bu what may be considered as the most important accomplishment of those two months was the fact that Naruto managed to make the Rasengan using just one hand.

.---.

After three weeks more they all returned to Konoha to take a rest and plan what they would be doing once the three months were off and Itachi arrived along with his companions.

"Maybe we could go meet him, instead of waiting for him." Kakashi suggested.

"We'll go to meet him before he enters the forest that surrounds Konoha." Hirome said as a matter of fact. "We can't risk looking for him beyond that because we don't know from which direction he'll be coming. If we don't go in the direction he is we'll just be leaving Konoha without good defenses."

"I still don't like the idea of letting you go on your own." Tsunade said biting her lip. "And before you ask, no, I don't doubt the abilities of any of you, but still I think we're taking too many risks."

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked, a bit mad. "You don't believe me capable of fighting Itachi?"

"This isn't just about Itachi-san." Shizune stepped in. "You must know already that no matter how powerful he is he won't be coming alone. And even if you are five, we don't know how many of them there will be, nor how much power each of them may posses."

"Even then Shizune-san." Hirome said seriously. "Sasuke-kun and I know Itachi-san, I believe that well enough to know what to expect. I know and trust Kakashi-san's and Sakura-san's abilities to support both of us; and even if I don't know Naruto-san, I trust that if Jiraiya-sama chose to train him there was a good reason." She turned to her sensei. "You must trust us Tsunade-sensei. This isn't really about a revenge for what Itachi-san did all those years ago; it is about stopping him of doing more evil than what he has already done in all this time."

"Fine." Tsunade nodded. "You five will go fight Itachi and his companions by yourselves. But a group of the ANBU will be waiting as reinforcements, if anything is to go wrong you are to make a visible signal and they will be send to help you. Understood?"

This wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

They all nodded.

.---.

~One more week later.~

Finally the time for training was over. All three gennins stayed in their respective homes for almost the full week, not exactly because they were tired (well, they were tired but not that much), but because they had been told to take a break all the week so they would be ready for the upcoming battle.

Sakura's family still didn't know of what their 'dear daughter' was getting into. Hirome had tried to convince the green-eyed gennin of telling them but Sakura had been final on her decision. She knew if she were to tell her parents they would surely lock her in her room, or even use some kind of seal just so she wouldn't risk herself. And Sakura certainly wasn't going to stand back and watch when she knew the risks in which her friends would be; and she hadn't been training all that time for nothing.

Naruto and Sasuke both lived alone, so they had to answer to no one at all about their actions. Normally being alone was a curse for them, but in situations like these it had their benefits, no one would worry on their absence, and most likely no one would miss them if they were to die in battle.

Hirome still slept in one of the guest rooms at the Hokage's room. Although sleep isn't exactly what she did, as most of the night she passed it sitting atop of the Hokage's monument, watching the dark night-sky, the moon, stars, the shadowed landscape…

Tsunade had seen her student up there more than once, but even when she would have liked to go and convince her to go to bed, the Sannin knew it would be useless. Hirome had been an insomniac for a very long time; in fact, if Tsunade remembered correctly Hirome's insomnia had begun back almost five years ago, right after Hirome and Itachi saw each other, that conversation where Hirome learned Itachi had murdered all the Uchiha Clan, the consequent battle none of them had won. And from that day on her student had never been the same.

"Right when I believed she was finally recovering from the loss of Kenji…that event got her back into depression, and it was even worse than before." Tsunade murmured to herself. "My dear girl, will you ever be at peace with those around you? And even more important: Will you ever be at peace with yourself?"

.---.

Unaware of Tsunade's thoughts Hirome was sitting right at the rocky edge of the mountain, feeling the chilly night-air move her loose her.

"What a beautiful night…" she murmured.

Night passed almost fast to her, and when the sun was already coming up she decided to go take a walk. Not long afterwards her steps took her to the small woods of Konoha, and to the monument where the names of all fallen-nins were engraved. There she knelt down and prayed, like she hadn't done in so long.

"What an unexpected sight, to find you with a low guard." A voice said after a while.

"I've known you were here since almost fifteen minutes ago Kakashi-san." Hirome said seriously, and then showed him a kunai she kept hidden in her sleeve. "And as you can see I am neither defenseless nor with a low guard."

"Hai, I know." He sighed, he almost sounded sad this time. "You've always been like that. Since you were small you showed unique talents for genjutsu, you were the youngest nin to ever graduate from the Academy, and with the best grades too. Also the youngest to ever become a chunin and a jounin, and then when you became a medic-nin."

"But I could never best Itachi-kun. Chichihue always saw him as the best of all the Clan. He was disappointed of me because I didn't have Itachi-kun's talent in ninjutsu and taijutsu. No matter how hard I tried, I could never best him, the great Uchiha Itachi-kun; I could never be more than his mere shadow."

Kakashi could notice the sad tone in her voice, and even then the slight care when she called the man Itachi-kun, instead of Itachi-san like she had been doing all that time.

"Oh but you are a lot more than someone else's shadow." Kakashi insisted.

"You're the only one who has ever believed in me Kakashi-kun, besides Tsunade-sensei." Hirome said with a sad sigh. "Not even mom and dad believed in me."

"Don't say that. I'm sure they believed in you, you just never gave them a chance."

"Iie. There's no need to hide the obvious. Otou-san was deceived because I couldn't master the Uchiha special techniques the way Itachi-san did. And when I decided to quit the ANBU, well, everything got worse. I almost believed he would disown me."

"But you returned, didn't you? And you became one of the best medi-nin Konoha ever had."

"Even then, I was never able to make him proud of me. I never heard him say: 'Just like I expected of my daughter' or 'I'm proud of my daughter', or 'Well done daughter', nothing like that. He always saw me as a burden, a dishonor to the clan."

"That's why you don't use the name any longer?"

Hirome didn't answer to this.

"You know, Tsunade-sama and I aren't the only ones who believe in you. I know of two others: Kushina-sensei and Kenji-kun."

"And they are dead. They believed in me and they are dead. Kushina-sensei died that night, trying to protect those she loved the most, and not knowing she would leave one of them completely alone."

"He's not alone. You've seen him, he has friends, he has found a family in them. The same family you would find if you just gave yourself the chance."

"But do I really deserve that chance Kakashi-kun? After all that has happened…" she sighed sadly, almost in tears. "You just mentioned Kenji-kun, hai, I know he believed in me, and he loved me. He told me once he loved me more than anything else in this world, and it was for that that he died you know? He died because he, for some strange reason, believed I was more worthy of surviving than him, and no matter how hard I tried, my healing jutsus weren't enough to bring him back…" she extended her hand to finger a name engraved in the black stone. "And it still hurts…" she tried to hide her sobs, but it was almost impossible, to this point her tears could already be seen running down her cheeks. "It still hurts to know he gave everything for me, and I wasn't able to do anything for him, not even love him back."

"He loved you." Kakashi said with a hand on her shoulder. "He could see how special you are. He could see you would do a lot of good if you lived; He believed you had the right to live."

"Why did I have that right more than him?"

"I do not know. But I do know it wasn't for you to punish yourself like this. He wouldn't have wanted you to do such a thing. He wanted you to live, to go on with your life, to be happy."

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to feel happiness again Kakashi-kun."

"You will, if you just try hard enough."

By then Kakashi had knelt next to her, and she was laying into him, silently crying. It took her a couple of minutes to recover.

"Gomen nasai." She said ashamed. "I'm not the only one who has experienced a loss like this one, and even then I'm the one crying."

"You are half right." Kakashi said. "You aren't the only one who has suffered a loss like this one, I too loss a great teammate and friend, Obito; the difference is that I have overcome that pain, and I go on, because that's what he would have wanted me to do."

Hirome nodded, she knew he was right.

"It's an irony we are so alike, and so different at the same time." Hirome commented as she propped herself on her arms, sitting in the grass.

"Our lives have been difficult, but we chose different ways to handle those difficulties."

"Hai. And for a long time I believed mine had been the wisest. But I was just a coward."

"You are not a coward, you'll never be."

"You say that just to make me feel better."

"That's not true and you know it."

Hirome turned to retort the statement, but the look in Kakashi's eyes stopped her, it was until then that she noticed he wasn't wearing his protector, nor his mask. No matter how much she wanted to speak, to break that strange silence, no word would come out of her mouth until…

"Kakashi…"

This time her phrase was cut short by another mouth over hers, a gesture she had never expected to feel, that made her so happy and confused at the same time.

* * *

And so the mystery begins to unravel itself...and that's all I'm saying about this, many things will be happening in the next couple of chapters, the climax is approaching!


	4. Family Ties

**Chapter 4.- ****Family Ties. **

The days passed and the end of their time came, the day when a battle would determine the destiny of those who had some way or the other survived the massacre to the Uchiha Clan, and of those who supported them.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had been training some for those days, and preparing themselves not only physically but also mentally; the three of them knew that it was going to be a difficult battle, one from which they might not come out alive, but they also knew that if with their lives they could stop Itachi and at least one of his companions from making damage to everyone, their deaths would be worth it. They might be only thirteen, but being ninjas, and after everything each of them had lived they were matured enough to accept some things were just inevitable.

Hirome had talked to no one about what had happened that morning in the woods, not even to Kakashi, she couldn't understand if what she had felt in that moment had been truly love, and if so, if she was ready to get into a relationship. Anyway, they would both have time to take that decision once that battle was over.

.---.

About one hour before noon Sakura was almost ready. Dressed in her common ninja outfit, her short hair pulled back with the ninja band used as a bandana. She did some minutes of meditation before strapping her pouches to her thigh and hip and leaving her bedroom.

"I'm leaving oka-san!" Sakura announced to her mom.

"Wait Sakura-chan." Her mom stopped her right as she was about to put on her shoes.

"What is it okaa-san?" Sakura asked.

"Are you sure you must go on this mission dear?"

A mission, right, that's what Sakura had told to her parents. In a way it could be considered that she wasn't lying, because it 'was' a mission to go and fight Uchiha Itachi and whoever accompanied him. And even then, it was a lie, it was a lie because Sakura hadn't told her mother how dangerous it was, and that she wasn't being sent to it, she was going by her own free will.

'If mom knew all the truth then she would never let me go.' Sakura thought. 'I don't believe she would be able to understand how important this is to me. Even if Naruto and Sasuke are the ones threatened and not me, they are my teammates, my best friends; I just can't leave them alone.'

"Hai kaa-san." Sakura finally came back to reality and answered her mother's question. "But you have no need to be so itchy; after, all, it's just another mission."

"Oh Sakura-chan, it's just that I have a bad feeling dear." Her mom explained.

"Don't worry kaa-san, everything will be alright." Sakura said with a half-hearted smile "I'll be back before you even have time to miss me." 'I hope.'

With that Sakura kissed her mom goodbye, put her shoes on and left her house as always. Except that before getting too far away she turned for a moment, to watch her house right before turning a corner.

"If for some reason I do not return, please mother forgive me for not telling you the truth." Sakura whispered to no one in particular.

And without further words the kunoichi turned around and ran as fast as she could to the spot where she was to reunite with the others, all the while praying that she would have a chance to return.

.---.

Sakura was truly surprised when she arrived to the meeting spot and discovered she wasn't the last one to arrive; and even then the one missing wasn't Naruto. Incredibly enough Naruto was already there, pacing around, as if he were very excited for what was going to happen; and considering his character he probably was.

Just before noon Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Tsunade and Shizune were at the gates of Konoha, waiting for Hirome to arrive. And when she did, some of them seemed to be truly surprised: Hirome was wearing her hair in a lone braid pinned around her head, a ninja protector with the symbol of the Secret Village of Konoha went across her forehead, and over her usual fighting-outfit she now wore an open black tunic with the symbol of the Uchiha Clan in the back.

Tsunade just nodded to her student when their eyes met, for the look the Sannin noticed in them it seemed like the young woman had finally decided to face her past and take destiny in her own hands.

"Is everyone ready?" Kakashi asked, taking the lead of the group.

"Hai." The three gennins immediately chorused.

Hirome just sighed and nodded, she knew what would be coming wasn't going to be easy, but she would be ready for it; and whichever the result of this battle may be, this time she wouldn't run away, never, never again.

"Please take care." Shizune told Hirome, she really worried for the dark-eyed woman.

"I will Shizune-san, you too take care." Hirome said with a soft smile. "Tsunade-sensei, if anything happens…"

"I know girl, but you'll see everything will be alright." Tsunade said with a smile.

And so the group of five ninjas exited the gates of Konoha, and as Shizune closed the gates she heard some words from her sensei:

"You are so strong girl, you just don't know it yet."

.---.

As the time came Naruto began playing with his fingers, he was a bit nervous of what would be happening. Sure he had trained a lot to be ready for the fight, but still he preferred when he could just get into the action, waiting wasn't his thing. There was also the fact that he was waiting for the chance to see exactly how powerful that woman, Hirome, was, and what had she taught Sakura in those weeks.

Kakashi noticed Naruto's nervousness and he believed it was to be expected, after all the boy wasn't used to this kind of battles (not that he liked them even if he was used to them). On the other side he saw Sakura sitting in the floor, cross-legged, eyes closed, she seemed to be in deep meditation.

'Just like she used to do so long ago.' Kakashi thought as he turned looking around for the other woman.

Hirome was sitting on the lowest branch of a tree with a leg pulled up to rest her chin, as she discreetly watched Sasuke, who was currently standing not far away with his back on another tree his eyes on nothing in particular.

Suddenly they heard a twig break.

It was like a signal for them all.

A second later Sasuke was already on a fighting stance, kunai in hand. A few steps away from him Naruto was in a similar position, except that with three shuriken between his fingers. Kakashi stood behind them, watching everything, his hand right next to his pouch. Sakura on the other hand rose from the ground slowly, brushed her dress and took a defensive pose calmly, as if she had all the time of the world.

'She must have gotten that attitude from her.' Kakashi thought, as he turned around to see the woman he was thinking about.

And there she was, standing on the branch were she had been sitting, with a perfect sight from her place.

Kakashi had just located her there when she was already standing on the ground, in front of the three gennin.

"They are here." She said simply.

"How many?" Kakashi asked.

"Two." This time Sakura was the one to answer.

The eyes of the kunoichi were closed, as she seemed to be in deep concentration.

"You're right Sakura-san." Hirome nodded. "One of them is Itachi-san, the other one is Hoshigake Kisame."

Hoshigake Kisame, Kakashi remembered him, the tall man with the strange sword that devoured chakra.

"Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, you will stay back while we fight first." Kakashi ordered.

"Demo…" Sasuke began.

"Sasuke-kun, I know you want to fight Itachi-san, and you will." Hirome said. "But first Kakashi-kun and I must take care of the other." She turned to her student. "Sakura-san, listen to me carefully. I want you to be at the ready and use the defensive jutsus to protect yourself and your teammates. No matter what happens to me or to Kakashi-kun, don't try to help us, it would be too dangerous."

"Demo Hirome-sensei…" Sakura began.

"Just obey me Sakura-san." Hirome ordered. "I know this Kisame, you can't fight him."

Kakashi just wondered if they two could.

"Wise words my dear." Itachi said sarcastically as she arrived. "But do you think you can defeat Kisame?"

"Well, we're about to find out." Hirome replied.

Kakashi didn't seem to be patient; he immediately revealed his sharingan and attacked with taijutsu.

"Kakashi-kun matte!" Hirome called to him.

Kisame was able to block Kakashi's attack easily and sent him flying with a single punch.

"Kakashi-kun!" Hirome cried out worriedly.

"This is boring…" Itachi said mockingly.

"Seems you'll be defeated sooner than even I believed." Kisame said, he turned to Hirome, hatred evident in his eyes. "I'll make you pay for what you did to me before."

And so Kisame made a harsh movement with his big sword, he really wanted to hit Hirome with it. But she was way faster than him:

"Karui Mamoru no Justu!" Hirome protected herself and Kakashi.

Even Itachi seemed to be a bit surprised to see the shield was capable of enduring the attack without falling into pieces.

"Fine." Hirome said seriously. "You want a serious fight? A serious fight is what you'll have."

With that decision she took a battle stance; she blinked, and when her eyes opened they were no longer the deep blue eyes Naruto had seen the day she first appeared, but a crimson red with black commas: the Sharingan.

"So you'll be using the sharingan." Itachi said with a smirk. "This shall get interesting."

Hirome didn't answer, she just leapt at Kisame and began doing a series of movements, fighting him.

After a few minutes again Kisame used his sword, Hirome managed to dodge the attack, but then she had to act defensively. And proving she was really a user of the sharingan she began imitating every single movement of her opponent.

"Good." Kisame complimented her. "But not good enough."

With those words Kisame took Hirome off-guard and hit her with the sword. She was sent flying a few meters, but before her body touched the ground she did a single seal and was floating.

"Wow…" Naruto was in awe at what was happening. "What did she just do?"

"The Cloud Walk." Sakura answered.

Since the battle had begun Sakura had used the Ethereal Shield Technique to protect herself and her teammates, even when she just managed to make half the dome it was enough for the moment being.

Sasuke already had his sharingan ready, it was obvious he wanted nothing more than to jump and fight Itachi, but for some unknown reason he respected Hirome enough to do what she had said and wait.

While Hirome took a few seconds to recover from the attack, Kakashi was already fighting Kisame, although it was harder for him, having just one eye with the sharingan, and not being able to fully control it.

"You are considered as a copy ninja Hatake Kakashi." Itachi said from a side. "But you aren't and will never be an Uchiha."

"He doesn't have that surname." Hirome said approaching the two fighters slowly. "But some who do don't deserve it."

"Speaking for yourself?" Itachi asked with a mock.

"Before this day ends either you or I will be dead, and that will answer the question." Hirome replied without doubt.

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted when Hirome heard a yelp of pain coming from one of the fighters.

"Kakashi-kun!" Hirome cried as she spun around to see the hurt shinobi, she immediately was ready to attack. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

This traditional technique from the Uchiha Clan was strong enough to distract Kisame and give Hirome enough time to dash to Kakashi and use her healing abilities.

"Hirome-sensei!" Sakura cried out when she noticed Kisame attacking the two ninjas.

Hirome heard the warning and turned, just in time to act. It was something risky, but it was also the only way she could think of defeating Kisame. She used chakra in her feet to jump out of reach of the sword and then managed to kick the weapon off his hands.

"You won't do any more damage." Hirome said, both hands on Kisame. "Chakra Tenkou no Jutsu. Heidon!"

This jutsu, created by a certain sky-blue eyed kunoichi Hirome had known and respected a long time ago (and no, it's not Tsunade), could work both to give and to take chakra, this time Hirome had used it to take her enemy's chakra, so he wouldn't be able to harm anyone.

"You know." Hirome said getting off him slowly. "I normally wouldn't hurt fallen people, not even when they're my opponents; I believe it to be dishonorable. But in this case I'll make an exception."

"Would you really?" Itachi asked from a side. "Since I remember, you could never hurt anything, not even a flea; not even when we were part of the ANBU."

Hirome didn't answer, she knew what he said was true.

"Good thing I'm not like her." Kakashi said unexpectedly from Hirome's side.

And before any of them could really understand what was happening they saw Kakashi's hand right on Kisame's chest, a kunai in his hand, and blood pouring from the wound, he had just killed the ninja.

Hirome gasped, she hadn't been expecting something like that.

"Well, well, well." Itachi said from the side with a little smirk. "Seems you did have the power to defeat Kisame."

Just looking at his face anyone would be able to see he didn't care that his companion had just been killed.

"How can you be so cold Itachi-san?" Hirome asked. "I don't remember you being like that when we were young."

"That was a very long time ago." Itachi replied. "You left, I changed, and that foolish little brother became the useless weak brat he is now."

Sasuke was about to yell something, but Hirome was faster.

"Don't you dare insult Sasuke-kun!" she yelled.

And as she yelled she threw some shuriken, Itachi dodged them, almost laughing at her, until he noticed some scratches had just appeared in his body.

"Kage Shuriken?" Itachi guessed.

"Hai." Hirome nodded. "It's a surprise you couldn't see it, even with the sharingan."

"Maybe I was expecting you to be the same stupid scary kitten you were in the past."

"If you believe so then you aren't following your own words. You said you changed in the time I was gone, and don't believe me capable of changing." She sighed. "And even when I have changed so much, I still wish we could be like before. You remember? When you were the great Itachi-kun, who would bring great honor to the Clan, the one who was a genius at everything, the best in everything; the one that was my hero, my example to follow. To think that for so long I wished to be like you, to, even if just for once hear Chichihue tell me 'I'm proud of you', like he told you so often."

"There you go again, back to your sentimentalisms. Just a weak and useless woman."

"Is that what you think of me?"

"You say you're a ninja, and yet a ninja must have no feelings."

Sakura remembered reading that in the books. It was true, it was one of the rules to be ninja, never to show feelings.

"So I suppose that's why you killed everyone in the Clan." Hirome continued. "All our family, our friends, those who did nothing but be proud of you."

"You were no longer a part of the Clan." Itachi said, almost laughing at her words. "After all, you were the one who abandoned the Clan and the Village one year before. You gave up on our name, and now you expect to come back, to get everything to be back to how it was before you left."

"It's never too late to set things right." Hirome insisted.

"Things will only be right when you and that useless little excuse of a brother die."

"To believe I once looked up to you Itachi-kun. You've turned from my hero, into a monster."

"I really don't care what you believe of me. I told you if you messed in my business again you would die. And you will, although maybe I'll first kill Sasuke…"

Itachi hadn't even finished the sentence when Hirome was already in a battle stance, right before Sasuke and the other two gennins.

"You won't touch Sasuke-kun." Hirome said, dead serious. "I would first die a thousand deaths."

"That can be easily arranged." Itachi said viciously.

A second later not even their shadows could be seen. They were fighting so fast…even with their sharingans it was really difficult for Kakashi and Sasuke to keep track of the battle.

"That woman, it looks like she really cares for you Sasuke." Naruto commented.

"Hai." Sasuke replied.

And Sakura noted that for once he sounded truly worried.

"Well, I saw she was wearing a robe with the symbol of your Clan." Naruto commented. "Is she anything yours?"

Sakura would have poked Naruto in the arm for being so meddlesome, but she had to admit she too wished to know what was the true relationship between Hirome and Sasuke. It looked like they had a family relation, not only for the robes she wore, but because she was also using the sharingan, and she defended Sasuke with such a passion…

Suddenly there was a change in the atmosphere, and a second later they saw Hirome crashing into some rocks after having cut down a couple of trees with the brutality of the last attack received.

Hirome moaned as she slowly stood, she hurt all over, and even when pain was not unknown for her it didn't make it any easier to bear.

Kakashi had returned to fighting Itachi, using a Kage Bunshin to compensate the lack of strength he had when compared to the Uchiha.

"You stay here." Sakura said.

She did a quick jutsu so the shield would stay in place even without her there, she had left in it enough chakra to last at least three minutes, she hoped it would be enough because if not… well, the boys would have to fend for themselves.

"Sakura-cha…" Naruto began.

But the kunoichi didn't give him a chance, she immediately turned and ran to her fallen sensei; Sakura knew that Hirome had told her to stay with her teammates, and she had been really insistent at it too, but she just couldn't let the woman alone.

Sakura managed to get to Hirome without being spotted by Itachi.

"So far everything's fine." Sakura murmured as she knelt next to the other kunoichi and began healing her.

After a while Sakura noticed it was harder than expected, the injuries the kunoichi had acquired were bad, and with the level she possessed they required a lot of chakra to heal properly. For a moment Sakura even feared she wouldn't be able to heal her. Sakura had already healed half of the injuries when another idea entered her mind.

'If I can't heal her, then maybe I can give her enough chakra for her to heal herself.' Sakura thought.

Sakura had already begun making the seals when a hand stopped her.

"Iie." It was Hirome.

"Demo…" Sakura began.

"Don't do it." Hirome said firmly. "If you do that jutsu it won't help either of us. Sasuke-kun and Naruto-san are still going to need you."

"But Hirome-sensei…"

"Listen to me Sakura-san. You are strong, really strong. You are the only one that can help Naruto-san and Sasuke-kun to defeat Itachi-kun. They won't be able to manage it on their own, and I'm not fooling anyone when I say I'm in no state to present a good fight to him. You're my last hope."

"Hirome-sensei…"

"Believe in yourself Sakura-san, in your own strength."

Hirome was about to say something else when she perceived a very high killing intent, Sakura too felt it.

Itachi was about to kill Kakashi, who was already too injured to stop his opponent. But being it Itachi, he wouldn't kill Kakashi before seeing him suffer.

Sasuke too noticed what his brother's intentions were.

'He's going to use the Mangekyou Sharingan.'

Kakashi looked up, meeting up with Itachi's eyes; he immediately knew what was coming and braced himself for it. But the attack never reached, someone else got in the middle.

"You will never again hurt those I love Itachi…" Hirome murmured. 'I'll stop you, even if it takes my life, I will stop you.' She did some quick seals and prepared herself. 'I had wished to never have to use this jutsu…' "Risei Keturetsu no Jutsu!"

The Mangekyou Sharingan and Hirome's ultimate jutsu collided in an invisible explosion of chakra and will-power.

Itachi flew backwards, falling onto his knees. For the first and perhaps the only time his face showed pure shock and surprise. He had never believed the kunoichi before him to be able of creating a jutsu that would neutralize the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Hirome fell onto her knees, her breaths were short and irregular, that last jutsu had consumed all her energies. Even in her dreadful state the young woman could feel perfectly well as Kakashi's arms held her body.

"Kakashi-kun…" Hirome managed to choke out his name.

"Iie!" Sasuke's sudden cry surprised everyone even more than Itachi's expression.

"Sasuke-kun…" Hirome whispered, making a great effort to turn and look at the gennin. "Gomen nasai…Sasuke-nii-chan…"

And with those last words her body fell limp into Kakashi's arms.

"Iie…" Sasuke murmured.

Sakura and Naruto were truly surprised to see the painful expression in the Uchiha's eyes.

"Izuki-nee-san!"

* * *

Please don't kill me! (cowers behind a sofa) At least you now know why the story is called Izuki.

See ya!


	5. Anehue

**Chapter 5.- Anehue. **

Sasuke was so fast no one could have been able to stop him, not even if they had wanted. In half a second he was kneeling next to the unconscious woman.

"Izuki…nee-san…" Sasuke called her.

Kakashi didn't know what to say, there was so much pain in the boy's eyes, he had never imagined to see him like that.

"After all she was nothing more than a useless brat too." Itachi said mockingly.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said seriously. "Onegai, take care of my anehue."

Kakashi just nodded as he pulled the unconscious kunoichi's body even closer to him.

"Of Itachi, I'll take care." Sasuke added as he stood up. "You are so gonna pay Itachi, you are gonna pay you ever dared hurt Izuki-nee-san."

And when looking at him in the eyes Itachi found what he had always seen in his mirror, the feeling Itachi always assured his brother lacked and that now reflected a killing intent anyone several miles around would have been able to sense: hatred.

Just a second later Sasuke was already fighting Itachi with such strength it took the older Uchiha aback. Itachi noticed that the anger was giving his brother such a power it was becoming a bit difficult to stop all his attacks that mixed taijutsu, ninjutsu and weaponry. Sasuke let the hate take control, using all his power against the one who had just hurt the one person of his family that had showed some affection for him.

"Naruto-kun, we've got to stop Sasuke-kun." Sakura said suddenly.

"Nani?" Naruto was confused. "Why Sakura-chan? He's doing wonderful right now."

"We must stop him baka!" Sakura insisted. "Before the cursed seal overcomes him."

This made Naruto react, Sakura was right; if Sasuke lost control they would be in serious problems.

Sakura ran as fast as she could right to Itachi, while Naruto ran to Sasuke.

"Shikomishindan no Jutsu!" Sakura attacked directly.

The direct attack left Itachi quite confused, although he could dodge all the needles rather easily; but anyway: Who did this girl believed she was to be attacking him directly?

"Sasuke…" Naruto called.

Sasuke tried to get away from Naruto, to continue his rampage against Itachi.

"Baka! Calm down" Naruto punched him straight in the face. "If you don't concentrate you're gonna lose control over that cursed seal and then who's going to defeat Itachi?"

Naruto words seemed to work even better than his punch, as Sasuke was again on his five senses. And right in time…

"Itai!" Sakura cried out as she was thrown into the air.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled at her.

But before they could even think about a way of helping her Sakura did a single seal with her hands and remained floating in the air.

"To be expected." Kakashi murmured to himself.

"Daijoubu." Sakura assured her teammates. "But I would be better if you would just help me."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded and the three immediately leapt at Itachi.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto made half a dozen clones to have more power of attack.

And while Naruto attacked Itachi with kicks and punches Sasuke took his turn.

"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!" Sasuke attacked as he threw the big shuriken he had.

Itachi managed to see the shuriken and dodged it, and preventing his brother's attack he got one of Naruto's clones in the course of the second shuriken. But even then, Itachi never expected there would be a third shuriken, he ended with a deep cut in one arm.

And now that Itachi was wounded, Sakura took her turn to attack, she knew it was a dangerous move, and she would need to be very precise:

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! Get down!" Sakura yelled. "Dokugiri no Jutsu!"

From her hands a dark mist emerged, it was the 'Poisonous Mist'. Sasuke recognized the attack immediately and got a hand over his face to prevent himself from breathing it. When seeing him do that Naruto pulled up the neck of his jacket and jumped backwards.

Kakashi too recognized the attack and he immediately held Izuki closer to him and flicked from there to a spot in a nearby tree, where they would be safe.

And while the three shinobis tried not to breathe the poison Sakura prepared her next attack, which, with some luck, would be one of the last.

Itachi finally managed a jutsu to dissipate the fog, and caught Sakura right when she was finishing the preparations.

"Katon: Karyu Endan." Itachi attacked her the moment he saw her.

Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for the attack she knew she couldn't stop. But the attack never came. Instead when Sakura opened her eyes she saw Sasuke had moved her out of the way of the attack, barely escaping it himself, although not unscratched.

"Argg…" Sasuke fell to his knees.

And when Sakura saw his back she almost shrieked. He was badly injured, very serious burns covered most of his back and one arm.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled in panic.

Naruto noticed what was happening and gave it his all to the battle against Itachi, knowing he had to keep the Uchiha occupied so Sakura and Sasuke would be safe.

Sakura immediately laid Sasuke's semi-unconscious body face-down on the ground, and concentrated her chakra on healing his burns.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, come on." Sakura insisted. "You've got to wake up. Naruto-kun is good, but he won't be able to defeat Itachi alone. And I'm not good enough, you are the only one who can defeat him. Onegai."

Sakura concentrated hard all her chakra, she could feel her energies leaving her fast, faster even than when she had healed Izuki, it was likely she would end completely drained, but even then she couldn't fall unconscious until she had finished.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura insisted.

"Sa…Sakura…" Sasuke called.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was really happy to see him awake.

Sakura couldn't finish healing him, it was just too hard, but she knew there was something else she could do.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Fighting Itachi, he won't last much more on his own." Sakura said. "But before you leave I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Take this string." She handed to him the thread she had been holding all along. "Just send a bit of chakra through it and a trap will activate, dozens of strings of chakra will fall around Itachi like a net, closing in around him. That should give you and Naruto enough time to prepare the Chidori and the Rasengan. I'm afraid I'm too tired, and there's not much I will be able to do now."

"You've done enough already Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled when she heard him, she was really happy that he finally saw her as a fighter and not a burden; but there was no time for sentimentalisms right then. She had to finish what she had planned.

"Demo I believe there still is something I can do to help you." Sakura insisted.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

'It is a good thing this jutsu can be done with one-hand seals.' Sakura thought as she did the last. She knew that had Sasuke known what she would be doing he just wouldn't have permitted it. But right then it was more important that he had the energy to finish Itachi off.

"Chakra Tenkou no Jutsu." Sakura said, touching Sasuke in the last moment. "Kubaru!"

The attack, being the opposite from the one Izuki had used against Kisame just a while ago, sent all the remaining chakra Sakura had into Sasuke's body. And as a consequence she immediately fell unconscious.

"Sakura!" Sasuke couldn't help but worry.

But even when he was truly worried, and a bit mad that he hadn't noticed her intentions; he also knew she was right, he had to finish Itachi now.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called. "Get back!"

Naruto didn't complain, he immediately obeyed and jumped back just as he dodged one of Itachi's attacks.

Sasuke sent a bit of chakra by the string Sakura had given him, obtaining the expected results.

"What the hell is this?!" Itachi yelled as he tried breaking the strings, but there were just too many, it seemed as if with each string he managed to cut two more took its place.

Naruto was surprised by the unexpected trap. He turned and saw Sasuke preparing his Chidori, it was obvious the younger Uchiha wanted to end the battle once and for all. And when the blonde boy saw his pink-haired friend laying unconscious in the ground, a few meters away he couldn't help but agree.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's expression at seeing Sakura's unconscious figure; and when Naruto began preparing the Rasengan he could see just how much the blonde boy had improved, doing that attack with only one hand.

"This is for you, Sakura…" Sasuke murmured as he dashed to Itachi.

Naruto began running at the same time.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

And before Itachi had time to really understand what was happening both attacks hit him.

The oldest of the Uchiha didn't even have time to react, he was already dead before he himself knew it.

"Finally…" Sasuke murmured as he dropped to his knees, exhausted. "…It's all over."

And for the first time in so long, he cried.

.---.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. It took her no time to recognize her surroundings, she was in the hospital.

"Sakura-chan." The kunoichi heard the call of one of his teammates.

"Naruto-kun." Sakura smiled when seeing him. "How are Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei and Hiro…I mean, Izuki-sensei?"

"Kakashi-sensei is fine, his minor injuries are healed already, as are mine and Sasuke's." Naruto answered. "And Sasuke is in the next room, with his sister."

"Is she alright?" Sakura asked straightening up, she tried to stand but a sharp pain in her head made her desist.

"Still unconscious. We don't know when she'll wake."

"Then it must be something bad, she said she never stayed unconscious more than three days."

"Well about that, I really don't know but, how do you know it has already been three days since the battle?"

"Once, during training, I used up all of my chakra trying to make one of the new jutsus, I fell unconscious and didn't wake up until three days later." Remembering this Sakura remembered too something else. "Where's my pouch?"

Naruto gave her both pouches, not knowing which of them she wanted.

Sakura took the one she usually carried on her hip, from it she took two small pills, and with the help of a glass of water that was in the night-table, she drank them.

"What did you just drink?" Naruto asked.

"Special pills." Sakura answered. "They are like soldier pills, except that instead of giving me chakra they give me simple energy, enough for me to be able to stand."

And just as she said her head ceased its spinning and she was capable of standing.

"Anything new around here?" Sakura asked as she took her clothes (which had been washed) from a chair and went into the bathroom to get changed from the hospital robes to her normal ninja attire.

"Not much." Naruto replied as he waited for her. "Tsunade-baa-chan already disposed of the bodies of the two nuke-nins. Ah, and your mom shall be coming any moment."

"Nani?!" Sakura returned to the room. "Naruto! Don't tell me you went and told my mother what really happened?"

"In fact I didn't, Kakashi-sensei did. He said your family would be worried and so he went to tell them you were fine, and should wake up any moment."

"Naruto, I didn't tell my oka-san what our mission truly was about!" now Sakura was really in panic. "She's gonna kill me!"

"I certainly am young girl." A voice said.

A tall woman, with the same pink hair Sakura had but lavender eyes entered the room just in that moment.

"Ohayo Naruto." Sakura's mother added at seeing Naruto.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Haruno-san." Naruto said respectfully.

Incredibly enough Sakura's parents were some of the few adults who treated Naruto with respect, even if at first they believed, just as everyone else, Naruto could be considered a monster because he had the kyuubi, Sakura had told them a lot of things about his blonde teammate, including the fact of the many times he had saved her life.

"Would you be as kind to excuse us Naruto?"

"Hai." Naruto immediately nodded. "Matta ne, Sakura-chan."

As the door closed Sakura sat down on the bed, waiting for what would surely come.

"Why?"

The simple, yet deep question from the Haruno mother surprised the kunoichi, who stopped in her task of getting the tangles off her hair.

"Oka-san…" For a moment Sakura didn't know what to say.

"Why Sakura-chan?" her mother insisted. "I just want to know that. Why didn't you trust in us, in me, enough to tell the truth of this mission?"

"I didn't want you to worry." Sakura finally answered. "I knew how dangerous this mission was, and if you knew then you would worry. And maybe even because of your worry you might have tried to stop me of fulfilling this mission. And I didn't want that. I preferred to think I would have time to explain everything once it was done."

"And what do you believe I would have done had you died?"

"I…I really don't know, I didn't want to think about it."

"You were in grave danger, and I didn't even know. I have to accept it was rather strange for me when you left to the woods to train with that mysterious woman that arrived with the Godaime, and then when on the following week you had this important mission. But anyway, I never believed you capable of hiding something like this from me."

"Gomen ne oka-san. I know this may not be enough but, I had to do it."

"Iie, you didn't. I already talked with Kakashi-sensei. He told me this had to do with Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, as well as with that mysterious sensei of yours; I understand why your sensei felt he needed to help, but you…"

"Me kaa-san, me. You say this had to do with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun, and if it has to do with them it obviously has to do with me. If I have learnt something since I graduated it is that my team is above anything and everything else. No matter what the risks are I will never leave my teammates."

Sakura's mother just sighed, she had expected as much; her daughter had really matured a lot in the last year.

"And now that you mentioned my 'mysterious sensei'." Sakura added. "I believe I told you her name was Hirome, but during the battle I learned that wasn't her true name. In truth she is Uchiha Izuki."

"Nani?"

By her mother's tone of voice Sakura could deduce she knew who Uchiha Izuki was.

"Uchiha Izuki?" The mother asked. "You mean…"

"My sister." A male voice finished the sentence.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"I came to see how you were Sakura, I now see you're fine." Sasuke commented, he then greeted the other woman. "Ohayo Haruno-san."

"Ohayo Uchiha-san." The woman greeted.

"Daijoubu Sasuke-kun. I'm just a bit tired, nothing to worry." Sakura replied. "In fact I'm more worried for Izuki-sensei. How is she?"

"Still unconscious." Sasuke replied. "Tsunade-sama doesn't know when she'll wake up. It's hard to tell as we don't know what that jutsu she did right before falling unconscious was. And that's what brought me here in the second place, I believe you may know what that jutsu was."

"Ano…" Sakura didn't know how to answer that question.

Sakura's mother could sense this conversation was really serious, and maybe the two teens would prefer to have it privately, so she took her leave, after making her daughter promise she would make it home for dinner.

"You know." Sakura began as she signaled Sasuke to sit down. "I would have never imagined Izuki-sensei could be your sister. I didn't even know you had a sister."

"I do." Sasuke nodded. "A sister I remember I loved deeply when I was small, but I'd believed her to be dead for a long time." He sighed.

"Why didn't you say she was your sister that day when you saw her at the gates?" Sakura asked, and when seeing Sasuke's tired expression she added. "Forgive me if you consider me nosy, or annoying, but I honestly don't understand what could make anyone deny a sister."

"Izuki-nee-san is my anehue, she was the second born." Sasuke explained. "Some have even said our parents just wanted to have two children, that she was going to be the last. Which obviously didn't happen, but that's supposed to be the reason why between her and Itachi is just a difference of two years, while between she and I there's a gap of ten years. Anyway, my sister was always a wonderful fighter, even when not as good as my brother when it came to using weapons, and father always said she didn't try hard enough in her ninjutsu, she was always the best in genjutsu."

Sakura knew that, she had never met anyone who knew so many illusion techniques.

"Izuki-nee-san was a wonderful kunoichi since she was little, following the same steps as my brother." Sasuke continued; he had never talked about his family to anyone, but for some reason he felt comfortable enough now to do it with Sakura. "As you might remember Itachi became gennin when he was seven, mastered the sharingan at 8, became chunin at 10, jounin at 11, and leader of his own ANBU squad at 13. Well, Izuki made everything at the same time, she advanced at his same pace, with the little difference she was two years his junior."

"You mean…" Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I mean Izuki was already a chunnin when she was eight, and a jounin one year later. She had been working as an ANBU for one year when she unexpectedly quitted. In fact this she did it because I had just been born. For what I know Chichihue didn't like that, but she insisted on helping mother take care of me. I'd been told father never praised Izuki-nee-san for everything she achieved, but I in all my life didn't even see him acknowledge her presence. And anyway Izuki-nee-san never complained. When I was one-year-old she began studying to become a medic-nin, and in less than a year she was back in the ANBU as the leader of the Interrogation and Spy Squad, and a medic-nin. Even when she was barely twelve, she was already said to be the best kunoichi. Most of the time she went on mission under our brother's command. In that time I remember everything was perfect. She was so sweet, and caring, and happy. Until something happened when I was six."

"It was when Kenji-kun was killed."

Sasuke didn't seem to like very much being interrupted by their sensei in a conversation he believed was supposed to be private.

'This was supposed to be a private conversation.' The boy was thinking, until he noticed something. 'Since when do I talk about my family to others? and especially to Sakura?'

"You said Kenji-kun? Who is that?" Sakura asked.

"Rikuzo Kenji-san, I believe he was a good friend of my sister, and her teammate along with Itachi-san." Sasuke explained.

"That's right." Kakashi nodded. "Kenji-kun was a very good friend of Izuki-san. They were sent on a special S-class mission. I read the reports: something went wrong just before they had finished the mission, Izuki-san was badly injured and the enemy tried to take her hostage and when that proved too difficult they tried to kill her, but Kenji got in the way. He gave his life to save hers."

"Wasn't Itachi-san in that mission too?" Sakura asked.

"Hai." Kakashi just said that, leaving Sakura to imagine the rest.

"My brother was always one of those who believed achieving the mission was the most important thing, no matter how many lives were lost in the process." Sasuke finished.

'That bastard.' Sakura thought angrily.

"My anehue was never the same after that day." Sasuke continued. "Kenji's death was a heavy burden upon her shoulders. Shortly after that she suddenly left Konoha, leaving us nothing but a message saying that she needed time to put in order her thoughts, to recover the internal peace she so lacked in the moment. We first believed she would return after a few days, I wanted to believe she would be back soon, apologize for ever having left and then everything would go back to the way it was; but that never happened. And then Itachi-san began acting strange, chichihue too seemed to be always mad at him, and that dreadful night…"

Neither Kakashi nor Sakura needed Sasuke to finish the sentence, they knew well enough what had happened that night: the night when everyone on the Uchiha Clan was murdered, everyone except Sasuke and Izuki.

The silent reigned for some minutes until Sasuke spoke again:

"And now Sakura." Sasuke said seriously. "Going back to what I asked you first: Do you or do you not know what that last jutsu my sister did was about?"

"Etto…I do know." Sakura finally answered.

After seeing the two shinobi silently waiting for her to finish saying what she knew, Sakura knew there was no way of avoiding it; she took a deep breath, knowing beforehand neither of them would like what they would be hearing.

"Ok." Sakura sighed before she began. "This jutsu she used, she called it the 'Ultimate Jutsu', this is because she had created it specifically to neutralize Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan. She told me it was really powerful and really risky, she had hoped to never be in need of using it, but as we saw, she had to." She sighed. "She told me that to achieve this jutsu she would need to use all her chakra and mental energy. To do it correctly she would have to risk everything, it was an all or nothing bet; that's why she said she would just do it if it was to save the life of her loved one. She called it: Risei Keturetsu no Jutsu."

* * *

So yeah, Sasuke is way OOC, but its justified because of what's happening with his sister. and Sakura...well, lets just say she's maturing thanks to Izuki and others around 'll learn more of what exactly Izuki did to end up in that coma and how she can be helped in the next chapter.


	6. Mind Rebirth

**Chapter 6.- Mind Rebirth**

"She called it: Risei Keturetsu no Jutsu." Sakura finished in a low voice, almost as if she dreaded her own words.

"Risei Keturetsu no Jutsu?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura just nodded.

"The Mind Rupture Technique." Sakura declared. "And just by the name I presume you can guess the consequences."

"It's impossible." Kakashi dropped onto a nearby chair, his face showed pure shock and denial. "Izuki…she can't go down like this."

"Tell me this is all a lie Sakura." Sasuke said turning to Sakura.

Sakura didn't dare answer him, it pained her too much. And when Sasuke took her chin to raise her head to him she just sobbed at seeing him: his face was the clear image of pain, a pain so deep it was as if he were dying from the inside.

"Tell me you're lying Sakura." Sasuke insisted.

"Gomen ne Sasuke-kun…" Sakura managed to mutter between sobs. "But it is the truth."

"Iie…" Sasuke shook his head in defeat.

And just then, something none of them would have believed weren't they seeing it with their own eyes. Sasuke dropped onto his knees, letting his tears fall, his sobs were barely audible but Sakura and Kakashi knew they were there, and his body was shaking slightly. It was as if suddenly he didn't care if those in the same room as him saw him crying, if anyone believed him weak, or a cry-baby (not that either of them could think such a thing of him); it was as if suddenly he didn't care about being the cold insensible shinobi anymore.

"Oh Sasuke-kun…" Sakura didn't know what to say.

And just then Sakura couldn't help but follow her feelings in that moment, as she moved her arms to encircle Sasuke's shoulders, pulling him to her, trying to give him some kind of comfort.

"I can't lose her Sakura-chan." Sasuke whispered as he embraced her back.

And Sakura didn't know if it was what was happening to Izuki, the fact of Sasuke hugging her back, that he had just called her 'Sakura-chan', or everything put together but she broke down and cried with him.

Kakashi was quite surprised at the sight before him. To see the Uchiha boy finally exposing his feelings, and accepting the help of someone he had for such a long time called weak and annoying; and to see that girl who just three days ago had demonstrated to be stronger than anybody might have believed her to be, giving her unconditional help to that boy; Kakashi never imagined he would ever witness such a thing.

"Calm down Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered to him. "Izuki-san will be alright. You'll see it, she'll wake up soon and everything will be alright."

"I can't lose her Sakura-chan." Sasuke insisted. "I can't lose her when I just found her."

.---.

Sakura would have wanted to stay next to Sasuke longer, but she knew her parents would go berserk if she didn't make it home for dinner that night. Naruto had offered to accompany her, as he was going to his apartment and it wasn't too far from Sakura's house. Sakura thought to decline, but finally accepted, after all, what problem was there in accepting a friend's company on the way home?

"You know Sakura-chan, there's something I wanted to tell you." Naruto commented. "In that battle, against Itachi and Kisame you were, well, wonderful."

"Arigato." Sakura thanked him the compliment.

"I never imagined you could be that powerful Sakura-chan." Naruto insisted with a big smile. "All those abilities, and jutsus, and the healing…it is just incredible."

"I told you I would train and become strong for you and Sasuke-kun, so I wouldn't be a burden anymore, so I would be able to help you, to protect you in battle instead of being the one that always needs protection."

"Well," Naruto decided to change a bit of topic. "So that Sasuke-baka is gonna stay again tonight in the hospital?"

"You know the answer to that question Naruto-kun; and we both know Kakashi-sensei tried to convince him otherwise, but it was useless."

"Kakashi-sensei should know by now it is useless to make Sasuke change his mind. That Sasuke has been staying every night, most of the time with Izuki-san, although from what I know he would go see you every once in a while."

"Well, he stays with Izuki-sensei because after all she is his sister. And about me, well, we are friends, there's nothing abnormal."

"Yeah sure." Naruto suddenly stopped in his walk and turned to face her. "Sakura-chan, I may be crazy, and act like a stupid some times, but I'm not that dense. You care deeply for Sasuke, and for what I could see in these last days he cares for you too."

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura didn't know what to say.

But there was no need to say anything, they had finally arrived to their destiny.

.---.

After dinner Sakura went to her bedroom, took a long well-deserved bath; and right as she was about to get in bed to get some sleep she noticed something on her desk. Right in the middle of the desk, in front of the photograph of team seven was a certain notebook. Sakura immediately took it in her hands. It looked a bit old, with dark-purple covers and yellowish pages, each of them referred about a different jutsu, the name, classification, rank, description and any other information that could be useful for the one who may wish to learn it.

"It's Izuki-sensei's notebook." Sakura murmured to herself.

She remembered that right after Izuki had taught her the 'Cloud Walk' and some basics for the healing, she gave Sakura that notebook, so she would choose what jutsu she wished to learn, and what difficulties she might have to learn it.

"Maybe in here I'll find something to help Izuki-sensei." Sakura said while flipping through the pages.

And after a few minutes she indeed found something that could be useful.

"It's difficult, and dangerous." Sakura murmured to herself as she thought hard about it. "If anything goes wrong I might not come out of it…"

Just then Sasuke's tearful face came into her mind.

"But I must do it." Sakura said suddenly serious. "It might be the only way, the only way of ever seeing Sasuke smile again."

.---.

During the following weeks it was almost impossible to find Sakura. Every morning she would pass by the Yamanaka Flower Shop, buy a daffodil and put it in a vase, next to Izuki's bed. Sasuke recognized the flower as the same he found next to his bed the day he woke up in the hospital, just Sakura could think of bringing to him such flowers in that time, and now she was having the same gesture for his sister.

Sometimes Sakura would find Sasuke sitting in a chair, sleeping while holding one of Izuki's hands between his own, others she would find Kakashi-sensei in the same place; or the few times that neither of them were of the room Sakura could guess it was because they were on the cafeteria eating something, or in their respective departments taking a bath.

After she had left the hospital it would be impossible for anyone to find Sakura, as she went deep into the woods of Konoha to be able to practice the jutsu that, at the moment, was her sensei's only hope.

.---.

One certain morning, some days after Sakura had begun her new training, Sasuke caught Sakura as she was about to leave the hospital.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun." Sakura greeted.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Sasuke replied.

Sakura had to admit she was really happy Sasuke hadn't stop calling her Sakura-chan after that conversation in the hospital room.

"Here again?" Sasuke asked as if he didn't know she went everyday.

"Hai." Sakura nodded. "I like to come and see how Izuki-sensei is doing, and to bring her a flower, along with my wishes for her recuperation."

"It's so kind of you." Sasuke commented.

"It's the only thing I can do. Even if she isn't family to me, I really appreciate her."

"That I can see."

"Excuse me Sasuke-kun, but I must be going."

"Just one more question Sakura-chan."

"Hai, what is it?"

"You come here every morning, but all throughout the rest of the day no one can find you. Where do you go?"

At first Sakura was rather surprised that Sasuke would ask her such a thing, or that he had even noticed.

"I'm just training." Sakura answered simply. "Matta ashita Sasuke-kun."

And the Uchiha didn't seem to be able to see the deep meaning behind those simple words.

.---.

Three weeks had passed by since Sakura's awakening when she believed it was time to act.

'I'm not sure if I'm truly ready to do this.' The pink-haired kunoichi murmured to herself. 'But Izuki-sensei has been asleep for too long already, I don't think Sasuke-kun will be able to handle this much longer.'

Sakura wasn't unprepared. She was carrying in her belt five bottles filled with a blue hue, it was chakra.

Sakura managed to make a transformation technique to make herself look like Shizune. The nurses let her pass to Izuki's room and then helped her take her to a Healing Room. The Healing Room was a big place, completely empty; done like this so the medi-nins could use any necessary seals or jutsus, and as the walls were chakra-proof, no one would feel what she would be doing, and so no one would be able to stop her.

"I must be completely crazy." Sakura murmured to herself as she closed the door and canceled the transformation jutsu.

She finished the preparations as she laid Izuki right in the center of the room, then she put the five bottles around, uniting them using chakra-strings, making the form of a five-pointed star. After leaving everything ready Sakura situated herself right at the feet of the star.

"Izuki-sensei is going to kill me when she finds out what I did." Sakura murmured to herself.

The special healing jutsu she was about to perform was classified as an S-rank jutsu, and according to the notebook it was supposed to be performed with five helpers; each of them who were to give chakra to one point of the star, while the main ninja performed the seals and everything else.

But as Sakura was completely alone (she couldn't risk to ask for help of anyone else) she had done a special jutsu to store chakra in the special bottles. It was still risky, but with a little luck, and many help from those above she would be able to pull it off.

"Well…" Sakura sighed as she got ready. "It's time to begin."

With a harsh movement the caps of the bottles flew off, and the chakra began circling around the place. Sakura immediately began the complicate series of seals. And about a minute later when she saw the chakra had already formed the star and was reaching Izuki; that was Sakura's cue to begin:

"Gosakihoshi Hijutsu: Risei Saisei!"

All the blue chakra in the room suddenly turned into green (the healing chakra); it began spiraling around the bottles and then forming the star. Sakura's chakra on the other hand came from her hands and directly to Izuki's head.

It took just a few seconds for Sakura to begin feeling the consequences of the jutsu, she was weakening fast, maybe too fast.

'Iie.' Sakura murmured as she dropped to her knees, but never lowering her hands. 'I can't give up. I knew the consequences even before I began this jutsu, I have to go through with it.'

.---.

That night Sasuke had accepted Kakashi's offer of going to a nearby restaurant to eat something, and when they were both back Sasuke immediately panicked.

"Oh no…" Sasuke immediately sprinted off.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked as he ran hard, trying to keep up with the boy.

"I don't feel Izuki-nee-san." Sasuke answered.

This worried Kakashi. It was well known that in some clans existed that ability, to be able to feel when one of their same clan was near or when they weren't.

Less than three minutes later Sasuke and Kakashi were already at Izuki's room's door. And at arriving there their suspicions were just confirmed.

"Damn!" Sasuke cursed under his breath.

Just then a nurse passed by.

"Excuse me, where's the patient from this room?" Kakashi asked.

"The patient?" the nurse seemed to be confused.

"Her name is Izuki, Uchiha Izuki." Sasuke insisted. "She was supposed to be here."

"Are you family of her?" the nurse asked.

"I am her brother." Sasuke said, getting angrier by each second. "Now, where is she?"

"Let's see." The nurse checked her pad and nodded. "She is in a Healing Session right now; a medi-nin took her almost half an hour ago."

"Nani?" Sasuke was again going to curse.

"That's impossible." Kakashi stepped in, trying to calm down the boy. "Tsunade-sama said healing sessions wouldn't help her and that she shouldn't be moved."

"Ano…" The nurse seemed to be in panic all of a sudden.

Again Sasuke cursed and immediately ran off. He already knew where the Healing Rooms were located, even one who had never been there would be able to deduce it, just by sensing the only spot in that building where no chakra could be felt.

Kakashi immediately followed.

Once they arrived they could see just one of the Healing Rooms was occupied at the moment, all the others were open, dark and empty. And just as Sasuke recovered his breath after the run the red light on the door turned off, indicating that anything that had been taking place in there was over.

The nurse immediately entered the code to open the door (the doors had to be opened by the inside when they had been used; otherwise someone had to enter a code from outside). Not giving the nurse chance to even move Sasuke got in, with Kakashi on his heels. They were both surprised to see what was happening in there.

All the chakra had been consumed already, the chakra-strings were nothing but normal threads now; Izuki was still laying there in the center of the room. Sakura turned to the newcomers with her eyes half closed already.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Sasuke-kun…" it was all Sakura managed to whisper before she collapsed to the floor, completely unconscious.

"Sakura-chan!" Sasuke cried out running to her side.

Kakashi slowly entered the room, observing everything around, trying to guess exactly what kind of jutsu had the pink-haired gennin just used.

The nurse was in hysterics, babbling about what her superiors would do to her when they found out what she had just let happen.

And just then a voice broke everything else:

"Sa…Sasuke-nii-chan…"

.---.

When Sakura opened her eyes she could again feel her head spinning and throbbing.

"Well, it's a miracle as it is just being awake." Sakura murmured to herself as she slowly straightened in bed.

"Sakura-chan!" a voice cried out.

A second later she was surrounded by different people all yelling at her different things.

"Could you please lower your voices?" Sakura pleaded with he hands over her ears. "My head is pounding."

"Here, take this." Sakura recognized Tsunade's voice.

And when Sakura saw what the Hokage had just given her she nodded, they were the Energy-pills, like the ones she had consumed after the battle. Sakura immediately took them with some water, about a minute later her mind was clear and her head had stopped pounding.

"Much better." Sakura murmured to herself.

It was until then that Sakura noticed the sun coming in through one of the windows, the night had passed already and it should be around nine or ten in the morning. Her parents were sure going to kill her.

And just then something else called Sakura's attention, a presence in the nearby bed, a presence she had come to know perfectly well.

"Izuki-sensei!" Sakura cried out in ecstasy as she jumped out of the bed and dashed to the dark-eyed kunoichi. "Daijoubu ka?"

"I'm fine Sakura-san." Izuki assured her. "And thanks to you if I may add."

Izuki was sitting in the bed, propped in some pillows, still wearing the white hospital-robes. Kakashi was sitting in the end of the bed, right next to her. Sasuke and Shizune were sitting in some chairs, and Tsunade and Naruto were in the same room but standing.

"And now that we're all awake and happy." Tsunade said with a raised eyebrow. "Will you please explain girl exactly what you did last night?"

'So they couldn't guess it by the threads and bottles.' Sakura thought. 'Maybe they suspect. But when they find out…'

Sakura didn't even want to think what those in the room would be saying, but they really deserved to know the truth.

"I did the 'Five-Pointed Star Secret Technique: Mind Rebirth'." Sakura confessed.

"Nani?!" Izuki almost jumped out of the bed.

But the most incredible reaction were the shrilling screams that came from both Tsunade's and Shizune's mouths.

"Why that reaction?" Naruto asked as he tried to block the echo of the screams from his ears.

Sasuke too wished to know, although at the same time he suspected none of them were going to like that answer.

Kakashi was never one to know of medical jutsus, but just by the reaction of the three medi-nins he could easily deduce it had been something bad.

"Sakura-san, will you please explain your friends what that jutsu is about?" Shizune asked.

"Hai." Sakura nodded. "The 'Gosakihoshi Hijutsu: Risei Saisei', also known as the 'Rebirth of the Star' it is considered as an S-rank healing jutsu. It was created to heal those who had acquired mental damage during a battle, most of the times because of a very strong genjutsu. But as this is a secret technique, and with a very high level, it is recommended to be done with five helpers."

"Five helpers?" Kakashi asked. "But you were all alone in there."

"Hai." Sakura nodded. "The five helpers are needed because the chakra must flow from each point of the star, and from outside of it into the center. And I was alone in that room because I did it all on my own."

"How could you manage that?" Tsunade had that doubt.

"Chakra bottles." Sakura answered. "I read about them in a book, they were a bit hard to find, but once I had them they weren't too hard to use. It was the only thing I could think about because if I asked for help you may not have let me do this."

"Of course not!" Shizune said immediately. "Even Tsunade-sama must analyze everything seriously before making the decision of making a jutsu such as this. The risks you went through were too big. You could have ended in a comma forever, or even brain-dead."

"I know." Sakura nodded, a bit more calmly than expected. "I knew the risks before I did the jutsu. I must have read the two pages of information about it at least a hundred times before I decided I would be doing it."

"Why?" Sasuke's question called everyone's attention.

"Eh?" For a moment Sakura didn't know what to say.

"Why?" Sasuke insisted. "Why did you do all this?"

"I did it to save Izuki-sensei." Sakura answered. "I really appreciate her, she's an incredible sensei, and a wonderful person," she turned to the mentioned one. "I don't know about you Izuki-sensei, but I consider you as a great friend, I didn't want to lose you." She turned again to Sasuke. "And then I saw you Sasuke-kun, every morning I came I could see you right there, next to your anehue, the pain in your eyes, it was impossible to hide. I knew that if there was at least the smallest chance of making this work, it was worth it; No matter the risks or the consequences if it would just make you happy."

Sasuke immediately stood from his chair, went to Sakura and hugged her tightly.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan." He whispered in her ear, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Do itashimashite Sa...Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered back, completely flushed.

And when Izuki saw them like that, together, she couldn't help but smile openly.

* * *

Yes, I know Sasuke is way OOC on this, but I just thought it was possible, his sister means that much to him, at least in this fic.

Also, as you can probably notice, I decided to leave the pairing SasuSaku, hope you like it.

So, we have one more chapter to go, and then this story's done (or not, depends on if I upload the sequel...I have one, by the way, not too long, and it centers more on Naruto, but still).

See ya soon!


	7. Changes for the Best

**Chapter 7.- Changes for the Best.**

Izuki was finally walking out of the hospital. Sasuke wasn't accompanying her because Sakura had insisted that they had to arrive first to get everything ready for the woman. They had already taken Izuki's things to Sasuke's house. It was a simple house, two-stories high, with two rooms, a bathroom, kitchen, living-room, dining-room and a small yard to practice basic taijutsu and shuriken throwing. It had once belonged to a distant cousin of Sasuke and Izuki who didn't live in the same zone as the rest of the Uchiha Clan, and now it was theirs.

Naruto even helped a bit moving the things but then he had to go meet with Konohamaru and his friends.

Izuki smiled as she left the hospital.

"You happy?" a male voice asked.

"Hai." Izuki nodded. "I'm so happy they finally let me go. One month of being in the hospital was more than enough for me. Even if I have been awake only for the last three days, I just don't like it."

"You were in all these weeks, and you know Tsunade-sama would have wanted to keep you there for at least one week more."

"Not fair. Sakura-san was the one who almost ended in a comma twice, and I am the one who must stay inside."

"We know Sasuke will make sure Sakura doesn't do anything risky in at least the following weeks, but you…who will make sure you don't get hurt?"

"Come on Kakashi-kun, I'm twenty-three, not a little girl of five, I have no need for a nanny."

"Well, you are so mischievous I'm beginning to think you might just need one."

"And let me guess: You offered yourself for the job?"

"How did you know?"

It was a joke obviously, they both knew it.

Suddenly Kakashi sighed deeply, this called Izuki's attention.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I was remembering the past." Kakashi explained. "The day I found out you had left."

Izuki had known for some time already they would be having that conversation but she wasn't ready, and as things were, she didn't believe she would ever be. But if they didn't set things straight now and for all, there might never be another opportunity.

"I had been given an important mission away in the Hidden Cloud Village." Kakashi remembered. "Three weeks on foot away from Konoha; we had just began the return when a traveler gave us the message, there was a rumor that there had been a bad battle near the Hidden Grass Village and some ninjas had died. I remembered you commented me you would be going to a mission there and I worried. Even when I knew Itachi-san was a wonderful shinobi, as well as you. I had a very bad feeling. I pushed my teammates and we arrived to Konoha in fifteen days instead of twenty. But it was too late, you were already gone."

"It was too hard for me." Izuki tried to explain. "Kenji-kun sacrificed himself for me. And when we were back I didn't know how to explain to his family what had happened, I didn't know even how to explain it to myself. Itachi-nii-san was, as always, too occupied with his job and incessant training, and I didn't want Sasuke-nii-chan to worry so I couldn't cry at home. I didn't know what to do anymore. I even believed I would go crazy any moment." Izuki was almost crying again now, but she managed to control herself. "And then Tsunade-sensei came to me, like an angel of light breaking through the darkness that had been trying to devour me. She offered me what seemed like my only salvation. She would be leaving Konoha the following day to travel through the different countries, to gather information of various jutsus; she offered me to accompany her, and I accepted."

"You left, without even a Good Bye."

"I know and I'm deeply sorry. I now know leaving Konoha that day was maybe the worst mistake I've ever committed in my life; although, hadn't I left with her that day, maybe Itachi would have killed me that night, along with the rest of my family."

"And you would have left Sasuke alone."

"You must know I wouldn't have gone down without a fight. But I do believe things were for the best, I now have a family, friends and a home again. Things are changing for the best."

"Maybe you are right, things happen for a reason, and maybe they were for the best after all. But I still would have liked to get some notice of you; seven years without knowing, I got to believe you had died."

"Again, I'm sorry Kakashi-kun. I really didn't give myself time to even think about what I was doing. I felt completely alone in that time." She sighed. "But if you want me to be completely honest in all this time I missed no one more than you."

This words caught Kakashi off-guard.

The silence that followed for the next minutes was almost deafening, but neither of them tried to break it for at least a while.

"Being serious Izuki-san, you must be careful." Kakashi insisted after a while. "You've risked yourself enough for at least the following two or three decades."

"Maybe," Izuki said with the same seriousness. "But I do believe it was worth it."

"Demo…" Kakashi began.

"Iie, let me finish." Izuki interrupted him sweetly. "I've always remembered a conversation I had with Kushina-sensei a very long time ago, right after she got married. She mentioned she believed the only reason good enough to give her life for was if it meant to save her loved one's life. At first I thought she was crazy, how would anyone want to sacrifice their life for someone else? No matter how big their love was, giving up one's life was nonsense. And a few years later she followed her own words, she gave her life in a desperate attempt to save her beloved's life, and it seemed like it had been useless, because Minato-sama died too. And then Kenji-kun gave his life for mine and I wanted so much to hate him, hate him because he made me feel guilty, because I was the reason he died. But all that time in the mountains and woods in the company of Tsunade-sensei gave me time to understand it is wonderful to be in love, and that when you are you want more than anything to see that person happy, even if it is with someone else, to see that person going on with their life, even if you're no longer there. I had finally understood I was truly in love, and that like Kushina-sensei and Kenji-kun, there was one person for whom I would willingly give my life."

"Who?" for the tone of his voice anyone would be able to guess Kakashi was afraid of knowing the answer.

"Etto…" and for one moment Izuki seemed to doubt if it was a good idea answering that question, but as she had pushed him into asking, it wouldn't be fair if now she now left him hanging. "You…"

Silence was the answer to her confession.

"Kakashi…" she began as she turned to face him.

And for the second time since they had met again, her words were cut short by a pair of lips over her own. The only difference was that this time she answered to that kiss wholeheartedly.

"Aishiteru…"

.---.

When Kakashi and Izuki arrived to the Uchiha residence hand in hand it wasn't too big a surprise for the three gennins waiting for them. After all Sakura had gone as far as to deduce what was between those two and commented her thoughts to her teammates. Even if Sasuke at first thought it was something strange, and Naruto said it was totally stupid; once they saw the two jounin standing right there, at the door, hand in hand, with smiling faces (noticeable even behind Kakashi's mask) they had to admit Sakura had been totally right.

The dinner went by quite smoothly, and around ten o'clock Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi retired to their own homes, deciding they would meet the following day at eight o'clock, in the bridge, to do some training; they hadn't trained together for at least four months.

"I don't think we'll see each other in the morning Sasuke-kun." Izuki told her brother as they went to sleep. "Tsunade-sensei wants to see me first-hour tomorrow in her office, I must still decide what am I gonna do now that I'm here."

"Izuki-nee-san you aren't going to leave again, are you?" Sasuke asked, doubtful, and maybe even a bit afraid.

"Iie." Izuki shook her head with a small smile. "I will never again leave you Sasuke-nii-chan, never, I swear."

Sasuke nodded and went into his room.

"I will never abandon those I love again." Izuki added to herself before going to sleep.

.---.

The following morning Izuki and Kakashi met when they arrived to the Memory Rock, with the names of those fallen ninjas. Izuki had brought a bouquet of gannet with her.

"I supposed I would find you here." Kakashi commented as he arrived.

"I'll be coming here regularly." Izuki said. "I owe at least that to them. For too long I have left them forgotten."

"That's why you brought those flowers." Kakashi deduced.

"One flower for each of them, for each of those who gave their lives to help us in one way or another: Hokage-sama, Obito-san, Kenji-kun, Kushina-sensei, Minato-sama, and many more." At last she separated one of the flowers from the others, and set it aside.

"For whom is that flower?"

"It is for Itachi-nii-san, with my deepest wish for him to find the peace he could never find when alive."

Kakashi nodded and subtly embraced her from behind. Izuki let go in that embrace, and sighed in content.

"Arigato Kakashi-kun." She murmured.

"What for?" he asked, with his head on her shoulder.

"For being here, with me." She answered as she smiled.

"I want to be always with you Izuki-chan. And I will, for as long as you let me."

"Forever."

.---.

When Izuki and Kakashi split to go to their own things the sensei already knew he would be arriving late with the team of gennins, well, it wasn't something new anyway. Izuki didn't mind arriving a bit late with Tsunade-sama either; after all she had always been very punctual, one mistake wouldn't affect her too much.

.---.

"Ohayo Tsunade-sama." Izuki greeted as she entered the office.

"Ohayo Izuki-san, seems you finally decided to grace us with your presence." Tsunade said sarcastically.

"I went to the memorial to leave some flowers." Izuki said answering the unasked question.

Tsunade just nodded, she knew well enough for who those flowers should have been.

"Have you finally made a decision?" Tsunade asked.

"In fact, yes I have." Izuki nodded. "I am much honored to be wanted as a part of the Council, but I don't believe that to be my place, at least not yet. I have still many things to do and learn before I am ready to face such a responsibility."

"Then what will you be doing?"

"I would like to get back my position as a medi-nin and maybe even in the Interrogation and Spying squad of the ANBU, that is if there's vacancy."

"Even if there's no vacancy girl, your ability will do a lot of good to the ANBU and Konoha."

"I just hope. I ran away for too long. It is time I pay back to this village that is now accepting me back."

"I believe you paid back enough with that battle."

"Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun and Naruto-san did the most part."

"But from what I was told Sakura-san was of vital help, and everything she did was what she learned from you Izuki-san."

"Maybe, but that's not what counts. Those three are wonderful ninjas on their own."

"Hai, I know. Great things can be expected from them."

Izuki just nodded.

"Well." Tsunade continued. "I'll do the paperwork, you'll be expected in the hospital and in the ANBU headquarters in two weeks, not even one day before, understood? You still have to finish your recovery."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Izuki said mockingly.

"Don't mock me young girl." Tsunade said faking to be angry.

In the end they both laughed.

.---.

That night Sasuke returned home the same as always. He took off his shoes at the entrance and let his bag fall next to a chair, as he wondered what could he fix up for dinner that wouldn't take him too long, he was too tired.

And just then Izuki emerged from the kitchen, carrying two plates with food. He seemed shocked for a moment.

"What?" she asked. "Don't stare at me like that Sasuke-kun, it's impolite. Now go, wash your hands and come sit down before the food gets cold."

Sasuke immediately did as he was told, still a bit surprised, even if just for a moment he had totally forgotten his sister was home and would be waiting for him.

"Are you alright nii-chan?" Izuki asked worriedly with a hand on his forehead. "You have barely eaten."

"I'm perfectly fine anehue, really." Sasuke assured her, eating. "This is delicious, you prepared it?"

"Well of course. After all I'm your sister, I must make sure you eat well."

"It is good to have you back Izuki-nee-san."

"It is good to be back home Sasuke-nii-chan."

They both smiled as they continued with their dinner. Yes, things were definitely changing for the best.

**End…Or maybe not. **

**

* * *

**Actually, this is not really the end, there's a sequel for this mostly written already, it just needs some touching up, it's less action and more love, but not exactly romance, more like family relations. It's quite short, and I hope some of you will like it.

See ya there in a few weeks!


End file.
